Szczelina lęku
by pasja
Summary: Czasy szkolne, slash, snarry.
1. Chapter 1

_gatunek: general/angst/romance, czasy szkolne (i dalej)_

_spoilery: HPiKPK, HPiIS, częściowo HPiZF_

_pairing: HP/SS, HP/OC, SS/RL_

_ostrzeżenia: wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczne, drastyczne sceny_

_oświadczenie: postaci należą do JKR, ja na nich nie zarabiam._

_beta: sandwich (chupa-chak) - dziękuję!_

* * *

xxx **SZCZELINA LĘKU **xxx

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. Spojrzenie Snape'a było jeszcze bardziej natrętne niż zazwyczaj. Od początku zajęć nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, jak facet skupiony na nim do tego stopnia jest w stanie prowadzić lekcję i zapewniać bezpieczeństwo uczniom. No chyba że nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo uczniów; wcale by się nie zdziwił. Próbował jakoś zakrywać dłoń, ale wiedział, że Snape zauważył. Czekał na zgryźliwą uwagę typu: _W końcu ktoś zastosował wobec ciebie adekwatne metody wychowawcze._ Ale Snape milczał. Może czekał na bardziej sprzyjającą okazję.

Harry był tego dnia bardziej rozdrażniony niż zwykle. Całą noc budziły go koszmary i Voldemort syczący mu do ucha groźby. Miał coraz mniejszą ochotę dzielić się tym z przyjaciółmi. Marzył, by mieć własny pokój, jakieś miejsce, w którym będzie mógł być sam. Bez zmarszczonej twarzy Rona czy lękliwych spojrzeń rzucanych przez Neville'a. Bez Hermiony zawsze czekającej na niego w pokoju wspólnym, choć tak naprawdę — wiedział to — wolałaby zniknąć gdzieś z Ronem. Jeszcze się nie dogadali. Czasem chciał, żeby już to zrobili, może wówczas daliby mu spokój.

_Od kiedy chcesz, żeby twoi przyjaciele dali ci spokój, Harry Potterze?_

— Potter! — Ktoś chwycił go za rękę. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na wściekłą twarz Snape'a. — Chcesz sobie zrobić krzywdę? Droga wolna, ale nie na moich zajęciach. — Wyjął mu z dłoni zmięte skrzydła ważki, które właśnie chciał wrzucić do wywaru. — Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów przez twoją nieuwagę. — Gdzieś na tyłach sali rozbrzmiał chichot Malfoya. Harry skrzywił się w złości i wyrwał rękę. — Cisza, Malfoy — warknął Snape, nie spuszczając z Harry'ego wzroku. Klasa sapnęła zdziwiona. — Koniec zajęć. Spakujcie się. Nie chcę was widzieć aż do przyszłego tygodnia. — Snape w końcu wyprostował się i wrócił do swojego biurka. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech. Jego serce biło niepokojąco szybko. — Panie Potter, pan zostanie.

Najwyraźniej ten dzień miał być jeszcze gorszy niż pozostałe.

Spakował się, starając nie widzieć rzucanych spojrzeń pełnych politowania czy drwiny; wiedział, że to tylko podsyci jego wściekłość. Teraz musi zrobić wszystko, aby się opanować i nie zabić Snape'a. Jego życie było wystarczająco skomplikowane.

— Za mną — powiedział jedynie Snape i zniknął w składziku na tyłach sali.

Harry bywał tam nieraz, gdy podczas szlabanu układał alfabetycznie przeróżne ingrediencje, czy spisywał stan każdej z nich, ale wtedy nie zauważył niczego szczególnego w tym pomieszczeniu. Snape wymówił szeptem jakieś hasło i jedna ze ścianek poruszyła się, po czym schowała w murze. Za nią były prywatne kwatery Snape'a.

Wściekłość powoli ustępowała zdziwieniu. Spędził ze Snape'em wyjątkowo dużo czasu podczas swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie, jednak nigdy nie widział jego mieszkania. Gabinet, klasa, składzik, korytarze, Wielka Sala, ale nigdy, przenigdy jego kwatery. Żaden z uczniów w nich nie był, nawet ukochani Ślizgoni. Krążyło mnóstwo plotek. Jedni byli przekonani, że Snape ukrywa rodowe skarby i że jego komnaty ociekają złotem, a inni twierdzili, że wręcz przeciwnie, jest pusto i po spartańsku i że Snape codziennie rano myje się w lodowatej wodzie. Ktoś wspominał o łańcuchach i biczach, a ktoś inny o trumnie lub o niekończącym się laboratorium. Komnaty Snape'a zaś okazały się wyjątkowo przeciętne, prócz jednego, cudownego szczegółu. Jedna ze ścian była zrobiona ze szkła, przez które widać było kołyszące się wodorosty, rosnące w jeziorze okalającym zamek. Harry podszedł do niej natychmiast.

— Jest zaczarowana? Czy to prawdziwe szkło?

— Potter, luki w twojej edukacji nie przestają mnie zadziwiać. Oczywiście, że jest zaczarowana. I oczywiście, że to prawdziwe szkło. To, że zostało transmutowane z kamienia, nie oznacza, że nie jest prawdziwe.

— Sam pan to zrobił?

— Nie przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, żeby dyskutować nad szczegółami aranżacji moich komnat. Siadaj. — Wskazał ręką kanapę.

Snape znikł w pomieszczeniu obok i po chwili wrócił z dwoma buteleczkami i kawałkiem czystej gazy. Kiedy usiadł obok niego na kanapie, Harry poczuł się nagle bardzo niezręcznie. Zmarszczył się i przesunął nieco, by być jak najdalej od nauczyciela. Snape odstawił mikstury na stolik do kawy i spojrzał na niego uważnie. W jego spojrzeniu nie było zwykłej ostrości czy nienawiści, więcej zmęczenia i rezygnacji. Harry zastanowił się, czy nie powinien się uszczypnąć, bo na pewno śnił.

— Pańska ręka, panie Potter — powiedział w końcu Snape i wyciągnął swoją.

— Co? — Do Harry'ego nie dotarło znaczenie słów. Snape uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Proszę pana o rękę — powtórzył.

Harry poczuł jakby coś utkwiło mu gardle uniemożliwiając oddychanie. Pewno dlatego w jednej chwili zrobił się całkiem czerwony.

— Po co? — wydukał w końcu.

— Potter, z łaski swojej nie odstawiaj teatru. — Zniecierpliwił się Snape. — Widziałem ranę i blizny. Pokaż — rozkazał.

— To nie jest pańska sprawa — syknął Harry, czując znów napływającą falę złości.

Snape wyglądał, jakby liczył w myślach do dziesięciu.

— Musisz być takim bohaterem, prawda? — I nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: — Musisz.

Wstał z kanapy i podszedł do kominka, by szturchnąć pogrzebaczem palenisko. Potem usiadł na fotelu i zapatrzył się w ogień. Wyglądało, jakby całkiem zapomniał o Harrym. Harry natomiast czuł się zupełnie zagubiony.

— Proszę pana? — spytał w końcu, nie potrafiąc znieść niepewności.

— Tak? — Snape oderwał wzrok od ognia i spojrzał na niego.

— Będziemy tak siedzieć? — Chętnie by wyszedł, ale jakoś nie zapytał, czy może. Wiedział, jak sobie radzić z rozwścieczonym Snape'em, ale z tym?

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja czekam, aż zmienisz zdanie. Wbrew pozorom nie mam zamiaru wykręcać ci ręki czy łamać kości.

Harry westchnął, wplótł palce we włosy i wsparł głowę na dłoniach. Z nieznanych sobie przyczyn był o krok od płaczu.

— Nie rozumiem — powiedział do swoich kolan. — Nienawidzi mnie pan z całych sił i nagle, w jednym momencie, chce pan oglądać skaleczoną rękę. — Podniósł głowę. — Dumbledore panu kazał?

— Nie — westchnął Snape i odwrócił wzrok.

W pomieszczeniu znów zapadła cisza. W Hogwarcie Harry rzadko kiedy mógł się nią nacieszyć. Dormitorium, pokój wspólny, Wielka Sala, klasy, korytarze — wszystko wypełniał gwar i szum. W komnatach Snape'a było całkiem cicho; przez grube mury nie miał prawa przeniknąć żaden dźwięk szkolnego życia. Tylko ogień trzaskał nieznaną nikomu melodię, mógł ją usłyszeć i docenić teraz, gdy nic jej nie zakłócało. Ale nie był tu sam. I to nie były jego komnaty. Harry, ociągając się nieco, wstał i podszedł do fotela, na którym siedział nauczyciel. Snape podniósł głowę i wskazał mu stojący obok niski stołek.

Ręce Snape'a były ciepłe i suche, i wyjątkowo silne. Palce jednej zacisnęły się na jego dłoni trochę zbyt mocno. Natomiast druga, ta, która zajmowała się wcieraniem kolejnych mikstur w ranę, była delikatna — Harry ledwie czuł ocieranie skóry o skórę. Ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak obrzęk powoli znika, a litery zaczynają się zacierać.

— Nie pomoże od razu. Trzeba będzie powtórzyć jeszcze dwukrotnie, żeby blizny zeszły.

— Nie powie pan, że mi się należało? — wyrwało się Harry'emu, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. To, że Snape był tak blisko, że go dotykał, sprawiało, że znów zrobił się nerwowy.

— A należało ci się?

— Nie.

Snape puścił jego dłoń i wstał.

— Ufam, że zachowa pan dla siebie szczegóły tego spotkania. Radziłbym też udać się do dyrektora i zawiadomić go o metodach wychowawczych profesor Umbridge.

— Dyrektor nie chce mnie widzieć.

Snape nic na to nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je.

— Znajdzie pan drogę do swego dormitorium. Proszę unikać szlabanów u profesor Umbridge. Najlepiej po prostu zająć się nauką.

Harry chwycił worek z książkami i skierował się do wyjścia.

— To kiedy mam przyjść? — zapytał, zatrzymując się w progu. Snape uniósł pytająco brew. — No z ręką.

— Za tydzień wystarczy.

Harry kiwnął głową. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim i zniknęły. Stał, wpatrując się w kamienną ścianę lochów, kolejną ślepą uliczkę, jedną z wielu. Zanim wyszedł na główny korytarz, wypalił różdżką w kamieniu maleńkie H. Na wszelki wypadek.

xxx

W przejściu za portretem natknął się na Ginny, która wymykała się gdzieś z Deanem Thomasem.

— O, cześć. — Harry znów miał wrażenie, że przeciskając się, celowo próbuje się o niego otrzeć. W te wakacje wyrosły jej piersi. — Nie mów nic Ronowi, dobra?

— Jasne. — Przepuścił Deana i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Większość Gryfonów poszła już do swoich dormitoriów, tylko kilku z czwartego roku odpisywało na listy i grało w magiczne szachy. Harry kiwnął do nich i poszedł na górę.

— Stary, przegapiłeś kolację! — krzyknął do niego Ron, który grał na łóżku z Seamusem w eksplodującego durnia. — Czego chciał ten wredny kutas?

— Niczego — warknął Harry. Czasem naprawdę nie znosił Rona. Wypieszczonego, szczęśliwego Rona, który śmieje się z głupkowatych dowcipów, gra w eksplodującego durnia, je ile tylko pozwala mu żołądek, masturbuje się, gdy myśli, że nikt nie widzi, i nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Nie chce mieć o niczym pojęcia. Który wszystko traktuje jak zabawę, a jeśli nawet nie, to i tak ma na sobie kamizelkę ratunkową swojej rodziny, klosz, spod którego nawet jeśli coś zobaczy i doświadczy, to dziwi się temu i mówi: nie, to nie moje, świat jest piękny, a mama czeka w domu z obiadem.

_To głupie_ — pomyślał Harry — _Ron nie jest niczemu winien._

Nie był winny temu, że śpi jak suseł, pochrapując lekko, że nikt nie nawiedza go w snach. Ale nawet ta świadomość nie potrafiła zetrzeć niesmaku, który Harry czuł w ustach, spoglądając w tej chwili na przyjaciela.

— O co chodzi? — Ron podniósł rude brwi.

_Nie pomoże ci, jeśli wyżyjesz się na Ronie._

— O nic — powiedział spokojniej. — Zmęczony jestem. — Przyjaciel rzucił mu wszystkowiedzące, współczujące spojrzenie. Złość znów zawrzała w Harrym, ale ją przełknął. — Idę spać. — Położył się na łóżku i zaciągnął zasłony. Słuchał przyciszonych głosów swoich przyjaciół i wiedział, że z każdym dniem dzieli go od nich coraz więcej.

xxx

Tej nocy nie spał, bojąc się koszmarów i tego szczególnego powiązania z Voldemortem, którego doświadczył kilka miesięcy temu, gdy Nagini zaatakowała pana Weasleya. Potem te nieszczęsne lekcje oklumencji, które zakończyły się widowiskowym fiaskiem, a w związku z tym dzisiejsze dziwne zachowanie Snape'a. Ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawiali sam na sam, cisnął w niego słoikiem z karaluchami. Może, na swój dziwny snape'owy sposób, chciał go dziś przeprosić. Albo zaproponować zawieszenie broni. Harry odtworzył w pamięci podejrzane wspomnienie i westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że opuścili go wszyscy, nawet duchy zmarłych rodziców. Przez tyle lat mógł karmić się wizją idealnego, odważnego i uczciwego ojca, czerpać z tego siłę. A teraz nienawidził go równie mocno, co Snape'a. Momentami nawet bardziej, bo wiedział, że miał niemały udział w tym, jaki Snape jest dziś.

Zło zawsze wraca, przenosi się z pokolenia na pokolenie.

_Nie chcę być jak mój ojciec._

_Będziesz jeszcze gorszy, Harry. Zobaczysz._

_Nie będę!_

_Już jesteś. Masz w sobie zło dużo większe, niż kiedykolwiek miał twój ojciec. Masz w sobie Voldemorta. _

Harry uderzył pięścią w poduszkę.

_To takie niesprawiedliwe._

Coś roześmiało się głośno w nim samym.

_Głupi Potter._

Zasnął dopiero jak zaczynało świtać. Lepiej spało mu się za dnia.

xxx

— Możesz to potraktować jako prezent na moje urodziny, Lucjuszu.

Malfoy nieznacznie pobladł, ale bez słowa skłonił się nisko.

— Oczywiście, mój panie. Z największą przyjemnością.

— Nie będę mógł ci towarzyszyć.

— To zrozumiałe. Postaram się jednak zrobić to z taką pompą, byś mógł obejrzeć swój prezent w każdym dzienniku czarodziejskiej Anglii.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się łaskawie.

— Weź każde wsparcie, jakie ci będzie potrzebne. Na miejscu mogą zjawić się aurorzy lub… inni. Myślę, że to będzie doskonały początek mojej kampanii. Odpowiedni wstęp do przyszłych wydarzeń. Swoista… prognoza — roześmiał się cicho.

Malfoy odwzajemnił uśmieszek, nie dając poznać po sobie rosnącej w płucach paniki. Kogo ma wziąć? Niezrównoważoną Bellę? Greybacka? Czarny Pan nie miał w swoich szeregach jeszcze tylu sojuszników co kiedyś i mało którego Lucjusz wziąłby ze sobą bez obaw na tak karkołomną misję. Wiedział jednak, że od tego nie ma odwołania. Raz powiedziane słowo stawało się ciałem, a jeśli nie… no to, cóż… ciało jakiegoś odpowiedzialnego za to nieszczęśnika znajdą o świcie w rowie jadący do pracy farmerzy.

— Chętnie wziąłbym Severusa…

— Snape nie może się jeszcze ujawnić. Niech siedzi tam, gdzie jest i pilnuje dla mnie chłopaka.

Lucjusz spuścił głowę, bojąc się nalegać.

— Oczywiście. Pójdę poczynić konieczne przygotowania. — Skłonił się nisko i powoli zaczął wycofywać się w kierunku drzwi.

Voldemort skinął głową i spojrzał w okno.

xxx

Dwa dni później Miranda Johnson, charłaczka sprzątająca w Ministerstwie Magii, otworzyła wielkie drzwi prowadzące do głównego holu. Skierowała się do gabinetu ministra, zapalając kolejne światła w korytarzach. W końcu zapaliła wielki kryształowy żyrandol wiszący nad rotundą i wejściem do sal konferencyjnych Wizengamotu. To, co w niej ujrzała, odebrało jej na chwilę oddech. Usta rozchyliły się, a źrenice rozszerzyły w przerażeniu.

Stojąca na środku rotundy rzeźba zmieniła się nie do poznania. Zamiast czarodziejskich postaci, w kamieniu wyciosana była olbrzymia szubienica ze zwisającym z niej opasłym ciałem Knota. Obok niej leżał martwy Dumbledore. Figura do złudzenia przypominająca Voldemorta wgniatała jedną stopą twarz czarodzieja w błoto, a różdżką celowała w klęczącego przy ciele dyrektora Harry'ego Pottera.

Na piedestale wyryty był napis: _Oto daję wam jedyną prawdziwą przepowiednię._

Pewien szczegół przykuł uwagę Mirandy. Całość wydawała się wykuta z kamienia, jednak ciało ministra nieznacznie się kołysało. Na kamiennej linie? Ostrożnie podeszła bliżej i dotknęła posągu. Kamień zaczął pękać i odpadać. Spod niego ukazała się tkanina, używana najczęściej do szycia garniturów najlepszej jakości, i ludzka skóra.

xxx

Następnego dnia w Wielkiej Sali panował taki gwar, że ani Snape, ani McGonagall, ani nawet sam Dumbledore nie próbowali go uciszyć. Prorok Codzienny przekazywany był sobie z rąk do rąk. Na głównej stronie oświetlone fleszem lampy błyskowej ostro rysowało się ponure przesłanie Voldemorta. Uczniowie szeptali do siebie, zerkając raz po raz w stronę Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a. Profesor Umbridge nie zjawiła się przy stole prezydialnym; najwyraźniej wezwano ją do ministerstwa. Ktoś podobno widział ją nad ranem, jak wychodziła z zamku, ubraną całą na czarno, z chusteczką przyciśniętą do nosa.

Harry dowiedział się o wszystkim dopiero przy stole. Wyrwał gazetę Seamusowi i przebiegł wzrokiem artykuł. W jednym momencie poczuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych w sali. Najchętniej by uciekł, ale nie miał gdzie. Poza tym ucieczka nic by nie zmieniła. Zmusił się, żeby coś zjeść i postanowił ignorować zachowanie kolegów.

— Harry… — zaczęła ostrożnie Hermiona, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, jak dobrać słowa. — Dumbledore nie pozwoli, żeby coś ci się stało… Voldemort nie odważy się zaatakować szkoły.

Harry wepchnął tylko więcej owsianki do ust i wolno ją przeżuwał. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

— Na pewno zwołają zebranie Zakonu — dodała przyciszonym głosem. — Coś wymyślą, zobaczysz. To tylko groźby, nic więcej.

Harry westchnął.

— Hermi, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

— Rozumiem, jak ci ciężko, ale…

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — powtórzył ostrzej. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. — Po prostu nie teraz, jasne?

_Nie teraz i nie z tobą._

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła trochę brwi, ale kiwnęła głową.

— Po zajęciach.

Siedzący obok nich Ron pochłaniał tylko coraz większe ilości jedzenia, udając, że nie słyszy ich rozmowy. Harry po raz pierwszy był wdzięczny pani Weasley, że nauczyła syna chować głowę w piasek.


	2. Chapter 2

_beta: sandwich :*_

**Rozdział drugi**

― Albusie, nie możesz tego tak po prostu zignorować. Musisz tym dzieciom coś powiedzieć. Od wczoraj o niczym innym nie mówią. Nie potrafię zdyscyplinować ich na zajęciach. ― McGonagall chodziła w tę i z powrotem przed biurkiem dyrektora i żywo gestykulowała. ― Może należałoby odwołać lekcje?

― Minnie, nie jestem przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł. Artykuł podniósł wrzawę, ale ta zaraz ucichnie. Dajmy sobie czas.

― Chyba żartujesz. Oni są przerażeni! Ich rodzice są przerażeni!

― Och, zapewne właśnie o to Tomowi chodziło. Jeśli nadamy temu wydarzeniu jakąś niezwykłą rangę… dolejemy oliwy do ognia.

McGonagall uderzyła dłonią w blat biurka.

― Zamordowano ministra! To wydarzenie już MA niezwykłą rangę!

Dumbledore westchnął i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w uspokajającym geście.

― Dobrze. Dobrze ― powtórzył ― pomyślę o tym. Ale starajmy się jak najmniej zaburzać życie szkoły. To tylko podkopie i tak kruche poczucie bezpieczeństwa tych dzieci.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi, jakby do końca nie ufała jego słowom.

― A co z Harrym? Chcesz go tak zostawić? Myślisz, że na nim to nie zrobiło wrażenia? Próbowałam z nim rozmawiać, ale zamknął się przede mną.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

― Wiem. O tym też pomyślę.

― Oby nie zbyt długo ― rzuciła cierpko Minerwa. ― Chłopak musi się w końcu dowiedzieć ― dodała łagodniej.

Albus spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnął smutno.

xxx

Kto by pomyślał, że ta trzęsąca się staruszka ma w sobie tyle mocy? Lucjusz roztarł bolące jeszcze ramię po dobrze wycelowanej klątwie. Wrzucił stare, opasłe cielsko do piwnicy i zamknął drzwi. Z satysfakcją połamał odebraną różdżkę z drzewa cisowego. Cóż miała w środku? No proszę, to chyba syrenie łuski. Wyjątkowo rzadkie połączenie. Zadowolony z siebie ruszył po krętych kamiennych schodach prowadzących do głównego holu. Czarny Pan wyznaczył spotkanie za dwie godziny. Teraz musi zdać mu raport z kolejnej, dobrze wypełnionej misji.

― Lucjuszu! ― Dobiegł go wysoki głos Belli. Czarownica stała na półpiętrze, bawiąc się swoją różdżką. Włosy wydawały się objąć jej twarz czarnym płomieniem. Malfoy wiedział, że była wściekła. Że kolejne zadanie znów dostało się jemu. ― Już wróciłeś? Tak szybko? Proszę, proszę, jesteś w lepszej formie niż myślałam.

― To nie było nic trudnego ― odparł nonszalancko. Jego ramię zapiekło w ponurej drwinie. Skierował się do komnat Czarnego Pana.

― Idziesz po swoją nagrodę? ― Bella najwyraźniej uznała, że rozmowa się jeszcze nie skończyła.

― Bello, daj spokój. Idź popraw fryzurę i przebierz się ― syknął zniecierpliwiony. I to był błąd. Po chwili już leżał na zimniej posadzce z bezradnie rozrzuconymi rękami. Jego różdżka potoczyła się pod ścianę. Płuca zaczynały palić przy każdym kolejnym oddechu. Bella pochylała się nad nim — czarny ogień, który przed chwilą spowijał jej głowę, teraz sięgnął oczu.

― Uważaj, szwagrze. Następnym razem odrąbię ci język. A wierz mi, że bez niego… ― nie dokończyła zdania i zdjęła czar.

Lucjuszem targnęła wściekłość, ale natychmiast ją zdławił. Nie musiał mścić się już teraz — cierpliwość była jedną z wielu jego zalet.

Na spotkaniu pojawiło się czternastu najbardziej wpływowych śmierciożerców, brakowało tylko Severusa. Nie było łatwo odbudować starą armię. Dawni sojusznicy zrobili się bardziej ostrożni i zachowawczy. Nerwowo zerkali na Czarnego Pana, jakby jeszcze wahali się, czy chcą tu siedzieć, czy tylko wynieść się, zachowując głowę przymocowaną do karku.

― Kochani ― Czarny Pan siedzący na szczycie długiego stołu leniwie głaskał swego węża. ― Na pewno dotarły do was słuchy o wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni. Łączę się w bólu z tymi wszystkimi, którzy cierpią po stracie naszego ministra. To był wspaniały, oddany sprawie człowiek. Zginął, broniąc swoich wartości i prawd, w które wierzył. Choćby w tę, że nie istnieję. Zwołałem was tutaj, by ustalić, kto byłby w stanie zająć jego miejsce.

Zebrani dookoła stołu milczeli.

― Zapewne Wizengamot ma kilka kandydatur ― kontynuował Czarny Pan — jednak w naszym najlepszym interesie jest wybrać tego, który będzie służył naszej sprawie.

― Ale, mój panie, ― wyrwał się Gordon, starając ukryć drżenie głosu i dłoni ― jak chcesz tego dokonać? Wszyscy tu zebrani nie mamy takiej mocy, by przekonać… ― urwał, czując na sobie zimny wzrok.

― Najprościej poprzez eliminację pozostałych kandydatów, prawda? ― Potarł wielki łeb gada, który syknął ostrzegawczo. Nikt już nie odważył się odezwać. ― Są też inne metody, oczywiście. Myślę, że będzie trzeba działać na bieżąco. Wierzę w waszą kreatywność. — Zrobił krótką pauzę, po czym uśmiechnął się, przyprawiając zebranych o nieprzyjemny dreszcz. — Mam też dla was niespodziankę, moi drodzy. Gościa honorowego, wielce stateczną matronę. Być może wielu z was będzie ją pamiętać. Lucjuszu… ― Skinął na Malfoya, który ukłonił się i zniknął za drzwiami.

Pozostali siedzieli sztywno, milcząc. Być może brak masek uszczuplał ich odwagę. Po chwili Lucjusz wrócił, prowadząc przed sobą kulejącą, starą kobietę. Włosy z jednej strony miała pozlepiane krwią. Jej szata była podarta i mokra, ręce mocno ze sobą skrępowane. Ledwo się poruszała.

― Ach, i oto jest! ― Voldemort podszedł do starowinki i skłonił się teatralnie. ― Niezmiernie mi miło, że zechciała pani dołączyć do naszego skromnego grona, pani Bagshot.

xxx

Harry wiedział, że spotkanie z dyrektorem będzie nieuniknione. Nie zdziwił się więc, kiedy po obiedzie poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś rękę.

― Wpadnij do mnie, Harry, co? Na herbatę.

McGonagall już próbowała z nim rozmawiać, ale zaciął się i milczał. Po raz pierwszy w tym roku nie miał też ochoty widzieć się z Dumbledore'em, wolałby, żeby wszyscy dali mu święty spokój. Jednak posłusznie dowlókł się do schodów schowanych za kamiennym gargulcem. Kiedy wszedł do gabinetu, herbata już stygła w filiżance. Krzesło było jakoś mniej wygodne, a wzrok dyrektora bardziej przeszywający. Wiercił się, zastanawiając, co powiedzieć. Jednak to Albus odezwał się pierwszy.

― Harry, to co się stało… wywołało niemałe poruszenie wśród uczniów. Na pewno jesteś tego świadom. Myślę, że wielu z nich będzie próbowało zrobić coś ze swoim lękiem, jakoś sobie z nim poradzić. I obawiam się, że mogą cię jakoś... angażować. ― Dumbledore wyraźnie szukał właściwych słów.

― Angażować?

― Będą bardziej nieznośni niż zwykle. ― Uśmiechnął się, przyglądając mu się znad okularów.

― Te sny, które miałem przez cały rok, one były właśnie o ministerstwie, prawda? O Departamencie Tajemnic. A Voldemort na pomniku napisał: „Oto prawdziwa przepowiednia". Ja… śniłem o komnatach, w których są przepowiednie. Czy to ma jakiś związek? Co to znaczy?

Dumbledore westchnął.

― Harry… posłuchaj. Być może, po tym co zaraz ci powiem, uznasz mnie za kłamcę i już nigdy więcej mi nie zaufasz, ale wiedz, że działałem, mając na względzie twoje dobro. W sposób, jaki je rozumiałem. ― Dyrektor poprawił się w fotelu. Harry zmarszczył trochę brwi. ― Kiedy przyszedłeś do nas na pierwszym roku, byłeś bardziej niezwykły niż można by przypuszczać. Nie spodziewałem się po jedenastolatku ani takiej dojrzałości, ani odwagi. I z każdym rokiem udowadniałeś, jak bardzo można na tobie polegać, jak wiele masz w sobie determinacji. A ja wahałem się, jak wiele ci zdradzać z tych ponurych czasów, które są częścią twojej historii. — Dumbledore potarł nerwowo dłoń i odwrócił głowę. — Tak bardzo wzruszałeś mnie swoim zachowaniem. Chciałem, żebyś mimo wszystko jak najdłużej cieszył się swoją młodością. A przepowiednia to tylko kolejny ciężar.

― Jaka przepowiednia? ― Grdyka Harry'ego drgnęła, zdradzając zdenerwowanie.

― Dotycząca ciebie i Voldemorta. Ta, która stała się przyczyną śmierci twoich rodziców.

― Voldemort ją znał?

― Częściowo. Myślę… że chciał poznać całość. Coś jednak spowodowało, że zrezygnował. Że zdecydował się pokazać światu nową przepowiednię. ― Dumbledore poprawił okulary.

― Pan ją zna? Tę przepowiednię?

― Tak. Widzisz… Profesor Trelawney nie uczy w Hogwarcie wyłącznie ze względu na swoje talenty. ― Uśmiechnął się smutno. ― Byłem świadkiem jej objawienia. ― Przystawił różdżkę do skroni i wyciągnął błękitne pasmo, które po chwili przemieniło się w postać Sybilli.

_Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..."_

Postać zamilkła i rozwiała się. W gabinecie zapadła cisza. Dyrektor patrzył z troską na swojego podopiecznego i czekał.

― Czyli to ja muszę go zabić. Inaczej on zabije mnie. ― Harry spuścił głowę i skulił się nieco.

― Nie będziesz w tym sam, Harry. Obiecuję ci.

― Jak Voldemort się dowiedział?

― Ktoś, kto wówczas dla niego pracował, podsłuchał pierwszą część.

― Ścierwo ― wypluł Harry z nienawiścią.

― Zapłacił za to wysoką cenę. Wiele lat próbował naprawić swój błąd.

― Pan wie, kto to był?

― Wiem, ale nie mam zamiaru ci powiedzieć. Teraz nie ma to już znaczenia.

― Jak to nie ma to już znaczenia?! Oni przez niego zginęli! Muszę wiedzieć, kto to był!

― Nie znasz całej historii, a ja nie czuję się upoważniony, by ci ją opowiadać. Proszę, spróbuj mi uwierzyć.

― Pieprzony zdrajca. ― Furia podpaliła zielone oczy Harry'ego. Ręce trzęsły się, jakby chciały chwycić za różdżkę.

― Harry. To Voldemort zabił twoich rodziców.

― Dzięki takim ludziom, jak on.

― Wierz mi, rzeczy nie są tak czarno-białe jak na pierwszy rzut oka mogło… ― Wypowiedź Dumbledore'a przerwało pukanie. Po chwili do gabinetu wszedł Snape.

― Dyrektorze, pan wybaczy, że przeszkadzam. ― Zerknął na Harry'ego, ale nic nie powiedział. ― Pofatygowała się do nas Rita Skeeter. Nalega, że chce rozmawiać z uczniami…

Harry wpatrywał się intensywnie w nauczyciela. Nagle kilka niepasujących do siebie elementów ułożyło się w jego głowie w prostą konkluzję.

― To ty ― wyszeptał.

Snape odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.

― Potter? ― spytał.

― TO TY! ― wrzasnął Harry i zerwał się z krzesła. W jego ręku natychmiast pojawiła się różdżka.

Snape stał z kamienną twarzą, zupełnie nieruchomo. Patrzył Harry'emu w oczy, ale z jego ust nie padało ani jedno słowo. Miał w spojrzeniu coś, co sprawiło, że gniew Harry'ego nieco osłabł. Nie zaprzeczał ani nie bronił się. Chłopak opuścił różdżkę.

― Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę ― powiedział tylko i wyszedł z gabinetu.

xxx

― Harry. ― Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną. Jeśli chciała potrafiła być kurewsko namolna. ― Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Oderwał głowę od kolan i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. W pokoju wspólnym nie było już nikogo. Westchnął i potarł rękami twarz.

― O czym?

― Co ci powiedział dyrektor?

― Opowiedział mi o przepowiedni, która pchnęła Voldemorta do zabicia moich rodziców. Mówi o tym, że tylko ja mogę go pokonać, że naznaczył mnie jako równego sobie. ― Bezwiednie dotknął blizny na czole. Streścił resztę rozmowy, nie wspominając o incydencie ze Snape'em. Miał wrażenie, że to kwestia porachunków między nimi, cała reszta świata nie musiała o tym wiedzieć.

― Och. ― Hermiona spuściła głowę, ale nie wydawała się zbyt zaskoczona. ― I co teraz?

― Nie wiem. Muszę coś zrobić.

― Dumbledore cię nie zostawi! Ani tym bardziej ja czy Ron. Ani Syriusz. Harry, nie musisz dźwigać tego wszystkiego sam.

― Ale koniec końców, Hermiono, będę sam ― szepnął i oparł czoło o swoje kolana. Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej, objęła go i położyła policzek na jego głowie. Harry w końcu poddał się i przylgnął do niej. Nie mógł jednak pozbyć się myśli, że to marne pocieszenie.

xxx

To był impuls. To musiał być impuls, nierozważny i nagły. Snape nie potrafił inaczej wyjaśnić swojego zachowania. Wpuścić ucznia do swoich komnat? I to jeszcze Harry'ego Pottera?

_Opiekuj się moim chłopcem, Severusie. Dbaj o niego, bym mógł się nim nacieszyć, kiedy przyjdzie pora._

Snape do tej pory miał mdłości, przypominając sobie wyraz twarzy i słowa Czarnego Pana.

_Harry, Severusie. Harry jest teraz najważniejszy. Miej go na oku, dobrze?_

Cóż, przynajmniej choć raz nie musiał słuchać sprzecznych rozkazów.

Było coś dziwnego w trzymaniu ręki Pottera. W dotykaniu go, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jakby mógł się przekonać, że broni czegoś żywego, konkretnego, nie jakiejś idiotycznej idei, która, prędzej czy później, obróci się przeciw niemu.

Ale od razu też stanął mu przed oczami obraz Pottera trzęsącego się z nienawiści i celującego w niego różdżką. Przez moment miał nadzieję, że rzuci czar, ale szlachetny Potter nie mógł tego zrobić. Pettigrew też ocalił.

Snape wiedział, że kiedyś się dowie — to była tylko kwestia czasu. I nie liczył na nic innego jak nienawiść. Mógł z nią żyć. Rozumiał ją.

Martwiło go, że od czasu śmierci Knota Czarny Pan nie wezwał go do siebie. Nie zdradził się też z tak szczególnym planem. Lucjusz (Severus doskonale znał jego rękę) spisał się doskonale, zapewne teraz dostąpił zaszczytu lizania jego butów. Ach, żeby tylko butów. ― Uniósł jeden kącik ust w ironicznym uśmiechu. Miał nadzieję, że Czarny Pan dopuścił go już do najbliższego kręgu doradców. Czyżby wątpił w jego lojalność?

― Severusie? ― Łagodny ton Remusa dobiegł od drzwi. Po chwili wilkołak wszedł do salonu.

― Twój pies wypuścił cię ze swej budy?

Lupin spojrzał na niego ostrzej, ale po chwili znów coś w nim zmiękło.

― Jesteś zazdrosny o Syriusza? ― zakpił.

― Nie, skądże. A miałbym powód? ― Leżąc na kanapie, uniósł wzrok znad książki, której i tak nie czytał.

― No wiesz… ― Remus usiadł obok niego. Palce zawędrowały do dolnych guzików ciemnej koszuli Severusa i zaczęły je powoli rozpinać. Dłoń zataczała leniwe kręgi na obnażonej skórze. Twarz Snape'a nawet nie drgnęła. ― ...Syriusz nie jest taki brzydki.

― Na pewno nie tak jak ja.

― Na pewno ― Remus pochylił się i złożył ostrożny pocałunek na gładkiej klatce piersiowej. Ręka wślizgnęła się pod pasek spodni.

― Zostaw. ― W głosie Snape'a zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie. Remus podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z troską. To tylko podsyciło jego wściekłość. ― Zejdź ze mnie ― warknął i wstał z kanapy. Podszedł do przeźroczystej ściany i zapatrzył się w jezioro.

― Zły dzień? ― spytał wilkołak.

_Jeden z wielu_ ― pomyślał Severus, ale milczał.

Poczuł ciepło bijące z ciała wilkołaka i jego oddech przy szyi. Przymknął oczy. Czasem byłoby o tyle prościej, gdyby Remus po prostu się odpieprzył.

― Słucham.

Snape zaplótł przed sobą ramiona.

― Chłopak się dowiedział.

Twarz Lupina skrzywiła się nieco, jakby w bólu.

― Jak?

― Dumbledore opowiedział mu o przepowiedni. Sam się domyślił.

― Nie uważasz, że dobrze by było, gdyby dowiedział się całej prawdy? ― Remus położył rękę na kościstym ramieniu i spróbował odwrócić Severusa do siebie. Ten strząsnął rękę i uparcie stał tyłem.

― Dowiedział się całej prawdy.

― Wiesz doskonale, że to nie jest takie proste.

Snape obrócił się na pięcie i wycedził przez zaciśnięte usta:

― Ależ jest, Lupin. To właśnie jest takie proste.

Remus stał z nieszczęśliwą miną, jakby to jego ktoś skrzywdził zbyt okrutną oceną. Snape wyminął go i usiadł na kanapie.

― Będzie lepiej, jak pójdziesz ― stwierdził krótko.

Lupin westchnął.

― W sobotę jest zebranie zakonu. Zobaczymy się wtedy?

― Jeśli Czarny Pan nie zaplanuje dla mnie czegoś innego.

― Gdyby coś się działo… daj mi znać, Severusie.

Po chwili rozległ się cichy trzask zamykanych za Lupinem drzwi. Dopiero wówczas Severus wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zamknął oczy. Ponownie odetchnął, powoli i z namysłem, starając się rozluźnić mięśnie jak wtedy, gdy dosięgało go Crucio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

― Musimy działać ― warknął Szalonooki Moody i stuknął laską w drewnianą podłogę na Grimmauld Place.

― W ministerstwie jest olbrzymie zamieszanie ― powiedział Artur Weasley, wyglądając na strapionego. ― Wizengamot cały czas obraduje, ale nie mogą dojść do konsensusu. Trzeba wybrać nowego ministra, ale teraz, kiedy stało się jasne, że Voldemort powrócił, nikt się do tego nie garnie.

― Bez wątpienia niebawem ktoś się znajdzie ― podchwycił Dumbledore. ― Odpowiednio arogancki lub… sprzymierzony z Tomem.

― Nie wiemy, jaki będzie jego następny ruch. ― Syriusz łypnął wrogo w kierunku Snape'a. ― Nasz szpieg, jak widać, się nie sprawdza.

Snape zmrużył wściekle oczy.

― Może chcesz mnie zastąpić, Black?

― Wiesz, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam odpowiednio ciemnej prze…

― Chłopcy, proszę was. ― Dumbledore podniósł dłoń. ― Severus wie tylko to, co Tom mu powie. I tak nadstawia głowę bardziej niż ktokolwiek z nas.

― Niedługo kończy się szkoła. ― Pani Weasley krzątała się po kuchni, przygotowując herbatę. ― Co będzie z Harrym?

― Chciałbym, żeby przyjechał tutaj ― rzekł Syriusz.

― To nie jest dobry pomysł. ― Pokiwał głową Albus. ― Wiem, jak bardzo ci na nim zależy, ale nie będziemy w stanie zapewnić mu odpowiedniej opieki.

― Harry narzekał na wujostwo ― wymamrotał niepewnie Artur. ― Nie mi bezpośrednio. Ron coś wspominał.

― Albusie, jemu chyba teraz bardziej niż ochrony potrzeba życzliwych ludzi. ― Molly spojrzała na niego prosząco. ― Wiesz doskonale, jak szaleje za Syriuszem.

― Poza tym ― wtrącił Snape ― nie zmarnowałby kolejnych dwóch miesięcy. Można zorganizować trening. Black i Lupin mogliby się o to postarać.

― Nora nie jest bezpieczna ― stwierdził Albus i zanim Molly Weasley otworzyła usta, dodał: ― Grimmauld Place tym bardziej. To dawny dom Blacków, Bellatriks doskonale wie, gdzie się mieści, nie pomoże nawet zaklęcie Fideliusa.

― Zakon ma jeszcze kilka innych kryjówek. ― Artur zerknął na Snape'a, a ten drgnął prawie niezauważalnie. ― Miejsc, gdzie raczej na pewno nikt go nie będziesz szukał. ― Teraz kilka par oczu spojrzało na Snape'a. Severus sączył herbatę bez słowa. Albus westchnął.

― Pomyślimy o tym. Zobaczymy, co powie Harry.

― Świetnie! ― na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

xxx

― Severusie, chłopiec jest nam potrzebny. ― Głos Dumbledore'a dochodził zza ściany. Harry przywarł do niej i powoli przesuwał się w stronę drzwi. ― Bez niego nigdy nie pokonamy Voldemorta.

Snape wysyczał coś w odpowiedzi, ale Harry nie mógł zrozumieć słów.

― Tak, wiem. Nie może się o tym dowiedzieć aż do samego końca. A potem już i tak będzie za późno.

Harry poczuł ukłucie w okolicach serca.

― Ta moc otworzy przed nami świat. ― W głosie dyrektora zabrzmiało coś, czego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszał ― chciwość.

― Jak chcesz go przekonać, mój panie?

Snape kiedykolwiek zwracał się tak do Dumbledore'a?

― To młody, głupi, spragniony miłości chłopak. Ufa mi bezgranicznie.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Przesunął się jeszcze trochę w stronę drzwi, ale odkrył, że nie potrafi ich otworzyć, choć były uchylone. Mężczyźni stali w drugim końcu sali do eliksirów. Widział ich jakby od dołu… nieco zamazanych. Był wężem.

― Tom zbyt dużo o nas wie, Severusie. Musimy go zniszczyć i to jak najszybciej.

Harry poczuł, jak zdrada, panika i złość podchodzą mu do gardła.

― Nie! ― krzyknął na cały głos.

Otworzył oczy. Dookoła było jeszcze ciemno. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zastanawiając, czy kogoś nie obudził.

Sen, głupi sen. Nic więcej. Ale taki prawdziwy. Był przekonany, że faktycznie słyszy rozmowę dwóch nauczycieli. Zimna wątpliwość, która wdarła się do jego serca, nie chciała go opuścić.

To absurd. Koszmar, nic więcej.

Ale tak podobny do tego z panem Weasleyem. Tamten okazał się prawdziwy.

Czyżby...?

_Głupi, spragniony miłości chłopak._

Harry opadł na łóżko i zmusił się, by zasnąć ponownie.

xxx

Weekend spędził na błoniach i w okolicach jeziora, unikając ludzi. Myśli krążyły mu niespokojnie po głowie. Nie potrafił nic zgłębić, skupić się czy podjąć jakiejkolwiek decyzji. Czuł w ciele napięcie, buzowanie — pod skórą chodziły mu stada mrówek. Wypełniała go magia, nie mógł jej pomieścić. Rzucał na wszystko dookoła proste, niegroźne zaklęcia, mając nadzieję, że przyniesie mu to ulgę.

Swoje sanktuarium znalazł w małej zatoczce. Łacha piachu wbijała się płasko w jezioro i wgryzała w ląd. Trudno było tu zejść, ścieżka była wąska, skarpa dość stroma, a miejsce ukryte za krzakami. Siedział, nadal ubrany, zanurzony w płytkiej i raczej chłodnej wodzie. Gdyby ktokolwiek go teraz zobaczył, jego reputacja dziwaka miałaby solidniejsze niż dotąd podstawy. Nie wiedział do końca, czemu tak robi. Woda dziwnie koiła jego ciało, szczególnie dłonie. Mógł się rozebrać, oczywiście, tylko jakoś… nie zdążył. Zapomniał. Kompulsja była tak silna, że w dupie miał to, czy przemoczy sobie spodnie, koszulkę i buty. Siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i tylko oddychał, starając się odepchnąć od siebie wszystko, co sprawiało, że cierpiał, czuć wyłącznie słabe pulsowanie fal.

Zrobił się jeszcze bardziej drażliwy niż wcześniej i jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Ron już jakiś czas temu dał sobie spokój i przestał go zaczepiać, z Hermioną nie było tak łatwo. Reszta Gryfonów trzymała się z daleka — jak zawsze, gdy coś zaczynało się dziać. Wciąż myślał o przepowiedni, swoim życiu, które wydawało się być zaplanowane jeszcze przed jego urodzinami, groźbach Voldemorta i zdradzie Snape'a. Jak Dumbledore mógł mu ufać? Dopuścić go do siebie tak blisko?

Może Dumbledore też nie był święty. Wiedział, na co go skazuje, zostawiając u Dursleyów. Jednak dużo łatwiej było mu wierzyć w dobre intencje dyrektora, Snape był paskudny od początku. Ta jego chuda, koścista sylwetka, beznamiętna twarz, obrzydliwe włosy. Opanowany nawet wtedy, gdy miał przed sobą różdżkę Harry'ego, nawet wówczas.

Obok jego uda zaczęła pływać mała kijanka. Bez zastanowienia błyskawicznie zanurzył rękę w wodzie i ją złapał. Kiedy otworzył pięść, bezradnie szamotała się w resztce zaczerpniętej wody.

― Jak długo tak przeżyjesz, maleńka? ― szepnął do niej i przestraszył się brzmienia własnego głosu. Chciał na powrót zanurzyć rękę w wodzie, naprawdę chciał, ale coś mu nie pozwalało. Zwierzę poruszało się coraz szybciej, bezładnie i w strachu. Po chwili zaczęło spazmatycznie się kurczyć, w końcu znieruchomiało. Woda na dłoni wyparowała.

Harry na powrót włożył rękę do jeziora i zatopił ją głęboko w piasku i mule. Drugą ręką otarł z twarzy łzy.

xxx

― Tego nie da się usunąć ― powiedział Terrance do Kingsleya Shacklebolta i bez pytania o zgodę usiadł na krześle przed jego biurkiem. ― Padam z nóg, próbowaliśmy z Ronson wszystkiego. Nie wiem, czym to kurewstwo jest zabezpieczone, ale nie daje się zmiażdżyć ani spalić, ani nawet transmutować. O zwykłym odczepieniu od podłoża nie wspomnę. Jakby wrosło korzeniami w ziemię.

― Jakieś zaklęcie maskujące? Nie wiem... mur dookoła?

― W samym środku korytarza? Jasne, Kingsley, możemy zbudować mur, ale to trochę słabe, nie?

― Lepiej, żeby stało i straszyło ludzi? ― Shacklebolt wsparł głowę na ręce i potarł czoło w zniecierpliwieniu. ― Może zbyt cienkie leszcze jesteście, co? ― To nie było zbyt miłe, ale Kingsley nie należał do najmilszych z szefów. ― Pogadam z Dumbledore'em, może on coś wymyśli. Nie można tego tak zostawić.

― Jasne, jak uważasz. ― Terrance uderzył dłońmi w podłokietniki. ― Ja się zwijam. I tak już siedzę tu po godzinach. ― Wstał i spojrzał na przełożonego. ― Ludzie o niczym innym nie gadają, wiesz? Strach jest jak gangrena.

― Wiem ― westchnął Kingsley i zaczął przeglądać piętrzące się przed nim papiery. ― Idź już, Will. Pomyślę, co dalej.

xxx

Uczniom pozostał tylko jeden tydzień zajęć. Na ostatnich eliksirach Harry zachowywał się wzorowo, nie dając Snape'owi nawet cienia szansy na odebranie punktów czy wlepienie szlabanu. Zresztą Snape najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru go nękać. Zupełnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Być może właśnie to sprawiło, że każdy łopot czarnych szat, ruch ust czy błysk oczu wzniecał w Harrym iskrę gniewu. Ledwo hamował rękę, by nie rzucić w jego stronę jakiejś klątwy.

Wyobrażał sobie przewlekłe, dotkliwe tortury, momentami był przerażony własną pomysłowością w tej dziedzinie. Widział Snape'a tarzającego się u swoich stóp, w brudzie, w wydzielinach własnego ciała, złamanego i pokornego. Właśnie ta wizja zaniepokoiła go najmocniej. Od kiedy był aż tak okrutny? I dlaczego Snape w tych wyobrażeniach wyglądał tak… młodo? Jakby był niewiele starszy od niego. Wstrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się z niej własnych myśli.

Lekcja skończyła się, a uczniowie westchnęli z ulgą i tak szybko jak się dało zaczęli opuszczać klasę. Jednak Harry ociągał się, jakby chciał, żeby w końcu zostali ze Snape'em sami i wydarzyło się coś, co zlikwiduje choć na moment to napięcie, które czuł od jakiegoś czasu. Miał nadzieję, że nauczyciel powie coś wrednego i da mu pretekst do otwartej konfrontacji.

_Będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…_ Być może miło będzie przetestować ją na Snapie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Właściwie dlaczego o tym pomyślał?

To takie niesprawiedliwe, że on chodzi i cieszy się wolnością i życiem, a jego rodzice…

_To Voldemort zabił twoich rodziców, Harry._

Ale przez niego!

― Potter! ― niski głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Snape stał koło biurka, przyglądając mu się badawczo. ― Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

― Myślisz, że przyniosłoby mi ulgę, gdybym cię zabił? ― Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego powiedział to głośno. Chwycił się za gardło, czując, że się dławi. ― Gdybym zobaczył, jak czołgasz się przede mną i łkasz, błagając o przebaczenie? ― Zgiął się w pół i zaczął dyszeć. Wszystko falowało.

Snape drgnął nieznacznie. Zrobił dwa kroki w jego kierunku i wyciągnął rękę.

― Potter, spokojnie…

― MILCZ! ― wrzasnął Harry, przerażony tym, co się dzieje. Pot spływał mu obficie po czole i szyi. W strachu wycofał się pod ścianę i upadł na kolana. ― Jesteś małym, nędznym padalcem, Snape. Powinieneś błogosławić bogów, że pozwalam ci słuchać moich słów. Że jeszcze stoisz. Że jeszcze żyjesz. ― Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy przybrały dziwny, ciemniejszy odcień i wypełnione były czystą paniką.

Snape zrobił jeszcze jeden krok. Harry podniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją prosto w nauczyciela.

xxx

― Merlinie, to już piąty dzień. Zamęczą nas tutaj, przecież każdy ma jeszcze jakieś swoje życie ― wymamrotał Goth między jednym kęsem kanapki a drugim. ― I to żarcie robi się coraz gorsze. ― Odsunął jedzenie od ust i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Po chwili jednak wziął kolejny kęs. ― Wszystko schodzi na psy, Ben, mówię ci. Nawet ministerialne żarcie.

― Mówią tylko o jednym. ― Ben Crispyhead dopił swój sok.

― Ty nic nie jesz? ― wtrącił Goth.

― Nie, przez te nerwy mam straszliwą niestrawność. Nic nie ustalimy, mówię ci, Stan. Od czasu śmierci Knota nie ma dobrych kandydatów. Wszyscy trzęsą portkami. Czystokrwistych nikt nie wybierze, wiadomo, a czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia boją się Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymiawiać. Jednego ministra już zabił, co za problem zrobić to raz jeszcze?

― Dobra, dzwonią, zbieramy się. Która to godzina? A, dochodzi dwunasta.

Obaj mężczyźni pospieszyli w kierunku sali, weszli po schodach i zajęli swoje miejsca. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas w powietrzu unosił się szum głosów, który jednak z każdą chwilą cichł, podczas gdy przewodnicząca rady stanęła przy głównym podium.

― Szanowni państwo, przed nami kolejne pięć godzin obrad. Na początek chciałabym państwu przedstawić kandydatkę na nowego ministra i poddać jej kandydaturę pod głosowanie.

Ben zdziwił się trochę, nie pamiętał, by ktokolwiek się zgłaszał. Wstała schludnie ubrana i uczesana czarownica i ukłoniła się wszystkim zebranym. Miała czarne, kręcone włosy i elegancką, dopasowaną szatę. Wyglądała na bardzo atrakcyjną kobietę; z tego co Goth mógł dostrzec ze swojego miejsca. Jaka szkoda, że nie wziął okularów.

Zonnenberg odczekała chwilę, aż szum, który podniósł się na nowo, opadł.

― Chciałabym zgłosić kandydaturę Bellatriks Lestrange. Kto jest za, proszę o podniesienie ręki.

Crispyhead o mało się nie udławił z wrażenia. Lestrange? Rozejrzał się dookoła po zebranych czarodziejach, czekając na wrzawę oburzenia.

Wszyscy trzymali rękę w górze.

xxx

Snape widział kątem oka, że Potter się ociąga. Miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie jak najszybciej, bo już samo znoszenie jego obecności na lekcji było wyjątkowo trudne. Wiedział, że Potter go nienawidzi i nie odbierał mu do tego prawa. Zastanawiał się, co będzie musiał zrobić, żeby jednak jakoś z chłopakiem współpracować. Na razie dawał sobie i jemu czas, by ochłonąć.

Obrócił się w kierunku klasy. Harry stał przy swojej ławce, wpatrując się martwo w jeden punkt. Był nieswój ostatnimi czasy, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

― Potter! ― warknął, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę. ― Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, sprawiając, że niepokój Snape'a tylko się wzmógł.

― Myślisz, że przyniosłoby mi ulgę, gdybym cię zabił? ― głos Pottera był niższy, jakby nagle zachrypł. Chwycił się za gardło. ― Gdybym zobaczył, jak czołgasz się przede mną i łkasz, błagając o przebaczenie? ― Niepokój zmienił się w lęk, skuwając wnętrzności Severusa lodem. Podszedł bliżej chłopaka i wyciągnął rękę, choć powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, co się dzieje.

― Potter, spokojnie ― starał się wykrzesać z siebie cierpliwość i troskę.

― MILCZ! ― Snape przestał mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. ― Jesteś małym, nędznym padalcem, Snape. Powinieneś błogosławić bogów, że pozwalam ci słuchać moich słów. Że jeszcze stoisz. Że jeszcze żyjesz.

_Co za ironiczna sytuacja_ ― pomyślał Snape. ― _Czarny Pan mnie sprzedał._ Żeby dowieść swojej lojalności, powinien dać się chłopcu zabić. Zapewne w ten sposób testuje Pottera ― patrzy, na ile go stać. Jeśli zacznie go ratować, zdradzi się i opowie po stronie Dumbledore'a. Najwyraźniej przestał być potrzebny.

Jego życie i śmierć zależały teraz tylko od chłopca, który go nienawidził. Któremu zamordował rodziców. Zobaczył, jak unosi różdżkę. Jego ciałem wstrząsały konwulsje, jakby bronił się z całych sił.

Wiedząc, że jego istnienie wisi na włosku, zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę zależy mu na ocaleniu chłopca, nie siebie. Potter miał do tego dużo większe prawo niż on. Poza tym obiecał go chronić. A żeby to zrobić, musiał uznać jego dobro i mądrość, o których stale mówił Dumbledore. Nie lubił myśleć o Harrym Potterze w kategoriach dobry i mądry — wolał widzieć bezczelność, butę i zdolność do pakowania się w tarapaty.

― Harry ― zaczął ― jestem nędznym padalcem, tak jak powiedziałeś. Nie jestem godzien, by żyć i rozmawiać tu z tobą ― mówił wolno i uspokajająco. To było trudne, mówić tak do syna Jamesa Pottera, więc zrobił wszystko, by zapomnieć czyim jest synem. Zauważył, że twarz chłopaka pokryta jest łzami.

― Powiedz to! Powiedz, że jesteś nędznym, nic nie wartym ścierwem! ― jego głos łamał się.

― Jestem nim. ― Snape pochylił głowę, ale nie spuszczał go z oczu. ― Jestem nędznym, nic nie wartym ścierwem. Ale teraz chodzi o ciebie. O to, jaki ty jesteś. I co ty chcesz teraz zrobić. To jest twoja magia, Harry, nie jego. Twoja wola, co zrobisz z tymi, których nienawidzisz. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, obdarzonym niewiarygodną odwagą. Potrafisz kochać. A ci, którzy potrafią kochać, rozumieją, jak bardzo niszczy nienawiść. Nie niszcz siebie, Harry. ― Potter trząsł się i płakał. Trzymał różdżkę cały czas wycelowaną w nauczyciela. Snape zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki i prawie oparł się o nią. ― Patrz na mnie, nie zamykaj oczu. ― Ton na moment stał się ostry, po czym znów złagodniał. ― Pamiętasz to wspomnienie, które podejrzałeś w mojej myślodsiewni? Moje upokorzenie? Jestem człowiekiem, Harry, zobacz to we mnie. Przypomnij sobie.

Potter oddychał ciężko i powoli opuszczał różdżkę. Snape pochylił się nad nim i ostrożnie wyciągnął mu ją z ręki. Chłopak zwinął się na kamiennej posadzce. Snape ukucnął nad nim i położył dłoń na ramieniu.

― Już dobrze. Wstań. ― Jego głos odzyskiwał swoje normalne, chłodne brzmienie. Potter trząsł się jak w febrze. Severus chwycił go pod ramiona i podniósł do góry. ― Musimy iść do skrzydła szpitalnego ― powiedział do chłopca, ale ten nie reagował. Westchnął, rzucił na niego czar niewidzialności i lewitacji i zabrał do Pomfrey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

Harry'ego obudziły przyciszone głosy dochodzące z dalekiego narożnika szpitalnej sali. Ktoś starannie owinął go w białe, trochę drapiące prześcieradła. Powinien się już przyzwyczaić do tego łóżka jak do własnego. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył Syriusza, Remusa i Dumbledore'a szepczących coś do siebie i żywo gestykulujących. Po chwili Syriusz zauważył, że się obudził i w ciągu sekundy był przy nim.

— Szczeniaku, jak dobrze widzieć cię wśród żywych. — Black ścisnął mu rękę i uśmiechnął się z troską.

— Co ty tu robisz, nie powinneś być w zamku — wychrypiał Harry.

— Dumbledore mnie przemycił, tylko na chwilę. Musiałem cię zobaczyć. Napędziłeś nam z Remusem stracha.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, nie do końca wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Gdzie jest Snape?

— Snape? — Na twarzy Syriusza pojawiło się niedowierzanie. — Nie wiem, pewnie straszy gdzieś po korytarzach. Po cholerę ci Snape?

— Chciałbym… — Harry zacisnął usta chcąc powstrzymać kolejne słowa, ale mu się nie udało. — Chciałbym go zobaczyć.

Syriusz skrzywił się nieco.

Dlaczego Harry od razu poczuł, jakby go zdradził? Wykręcił się z doskonałej zabawy w „jest taki jeden, którego wszyscy nienawidzą"? _Syriusz czasem łudząco przypomina Rona_ — pomyślał.

Będę cię kochał, Harry, wspierał i bronił tak długo, jak będziesz synem Jamesa.

A co, jeśli by nim nie był?

Jesteś niesprawiedliwy, Potter. Co złego w tym, że kochał twojego ojca? Spędził dwanaście lat w piekle, przez to, co się stało.

Ale w przypadku Syriusza Azkaban nie wydawał się piekłem, raczej spełnił rolę inkubatora. Być może właśnie tak bronił się przed szaleństwem — próbując zachować wspomnienia tego, co było dla niego drogie, mimo że już dawno nie istniało.

Lecz teraz najważniejszy był Snape. Harry nie potrafił wymazać z pamięci ostatnich wydarzeń. Snape'a, który mówił te wszystkie ohydne rzeczy, jakie mu kazał. Jasne, nienawidził go tak samo jak wcześniej, niby dlaczego miał przestać, ale musiał, po prostu musiał go zobaczyć. Powiedzieć coś, wyjaśnić. Usłyszeć.

— Proszę — wychrypiał, patrząc na Syriusza.

— W porządku, moment.

Syriusz zniknął za drzwiami wraz z wilkołakiem i dyrektorem. Dumbledore, zanim wyszedł, posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

Snape przyszedł szybciej niż można by się spodziewać, jakby czekał na korytarzu przed skrzydłem szpitalnym. Był jak zwykle chłodny i surowy, wysoko zapięty w swoją własną niedostępność. Jednak nie wycedził „Czego chcesz, Potter?" ani nie rzucił sarkastycznie „Pan wzywał, milordzie?". Przysunął krzesło i usiadł sztywno przy jego łóżku, milcząc.

Głowa Harry'ego nagle stała się całkiem pusta. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Chciałem pana zabić, ale nie upokorzyć? Zapytać, czy naprawdę myśli, że jest dobrym człowiekiem? Dlaczego to miałoby być ważne?

— Dlaczego pan to wszystko powiedział? — wydusił z siebie w końcu. — On by pana nie zabił, gdyby tylko pozwolił mu pan…

— Jakkolwiek możesz mi nie wierzyć, nie jestem po stronie Czarnego Pana — odpowiedział krótko Snape i zamilkł ponownie.

— Mogłem pana zabić… — Harry usiadł na łóżku i wplótł rękę we włosy, próbując uporządkować myśli, zastanawiając się, czego właściwie chce od tego człowieka. — A pan mnie uratował.

Pocierając lekko ramię, Snape odwrócił głowę w stronę okna.

— Czy on wróci? — spytał nagle Harry.

— Na razie na pewno nie, jest wyczerpany. Wbrew pozorom tak zaawansowana legilimencja angażuje całą magię i energię tego, który rzuca czar. Czarny Pan zapewne jest w równie złym stanie co ty. Poza tym… pokonałeś go. Odepchnąłeś. Możliwe, że już nigdy nie spróbuje. — Snape wydawał się wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. Ton jego głosu był podobny do tego, którego używał na zajęciach.

— Dlaczego pan ich zdradził? — wypluł w końcu chłopak. Musiał zadać to pytanie, miał w głowie chaos.

Snape zastygł, a jego twarz pobladła. Harry zauważył, że palce, które jeszcze przed chwilą gładziły ramię, teraz zacisnęły się na nim bezlitośnie. Cienkie wargi całkiem straciły swój kolor, nie wydobyło się spomiędzy nich żadne słowo.

— Harry, jak dobrze widzieć cię w lepszym zdrowiu. — Dumbledore zjawił się znikąd. Harry miał wrażenie, że dyrektor zna treść każdego zadanego w zamku pytania. Snape oczywiście skorzystał z okazji i wstał. — Siedź, Severusie, nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać.

— Ja… — Snape zerknął na Harry'ego i zmarszczył brwi. — Mam swoje obowiązki. Potter ma tutaj dość nianiek.

Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi.

Dumbledore westchnął i usiadł na miejscu Snape'a.

— Jak się czujesz?

— Lepiej. — Opadł na poduszki i spojrzał w sufit. — Kręci mi się w głowie.

— To przejdzie, musisz tylko poleżeć kilka dni w łóżku. Poppy zajmie się tobą. — Poklepał go po dłoni i uśmiechnął ciepło.

— Chciałem z nim porozmawiać — Harry wskazał brodą drzwi — ale się nie udało. Nie rozumiem, dyrektorze. Wtedy, w klasie, mówiłem straszne rzeczy. I kazałem mu je powtórzyć. I on je powtórzył. — Wciągnął powietrze, próbując pozbyć się kłucia w klatce piersiowej. — A potem powiedział, że jestem dobry i że potrafię kochać. I że nie mam siebie niszczyć nienawiścią.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

— Próbował dotrzeć do ciebie, to twojej lepszej części. Chciał, żebyś się oparł, żebyś przetrwał.

— Wiem! — Harry chwycił się za głowę zły i zdezorientowany. — Ale dlaczego to zrobił? Dlaczego mnie nie przeklął albo nie uciekł, nie zaczął się bronić?

— Właśnie tego po nim oczekiwałeś?

— Tak. Tego oczekiwałbym po kimś, kto zdradził moich rodziców.

Dumbledore ściągnął usta.

— To Severus powinien z tobą o tym rozmawiać, nie ja. Pozwól sobie tylko powiedzieć, że to wszystko nie jest takie proste, jakby się mogło wydawać.

— Cóż, on nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. — Harry obrócił się na bok.

— Może będziecie mieli okazję w trakcie wakacji — odpowiedział Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku. — Jeśli zechcesz, oczywiście. Profesor Snape zgodził się użyczyć jednej z posiadłości po swoich dziadkach jako kwatery Zakonu. Mało kto wie, że w ogóle istnieje, więc jest dość bezpieczna. Jeśli chcesz, możesz tam spędzić wakacje. Razem z Syriuszem i Remusem. — Harry podniósł się na łokciach. Wakacje bez Dursleyów! Pierwszy raz od miesięcy poczuł, że coś naprawdę go cieszy. — Chciałbyś, Harry?

— Tak — przytaknął i uśmiechnął się. — Bardzo.

xxx

— Lucjuszu, jesteś dziś wyjątkowo cichy. — Voldemort podniósł głowę znad księgi. Malfoy siedział w drugiej części potężnej biblioteki.

— Nie, mój panie. Po prostu nie chcę ci przeszkadzać.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

— Bzdura, Lucjuszu. Dąsasz się o Bellatriks.

Malfoy drgnął, ale nie odważył się skomentować. Gniew nadal był żywy, zazdrość pulsowała w gardle.

— Chcesz spytać, dlaczego wybrałem ją, prawda? Dlaczego to jej przydzieliłem tak zaszczytną misję, skoro tak doskonale wywiązywałeś się z wszystkich powierzonych zadań. Skoro masz dużo silniejszą pozycję w czarodziejskim świecie.

Malfoy tylko spuścił głowę, modląc się w duchu, by Czarny Pan był łaskaw mu odpowiedzieć.

— Widzisz, Lucjuszu, ty mi służysz, oczekując nagrody. Bellatriks służy mi, bo mnie kocha. Gdybyś to ty miał wybierać, którą z tych dwóch osób posadziłbyś na stołku ministra?

— Panie mój — Lucjusz zmieścił w swoim głosie tyle żaru, ile zdołał — nie oczekuję nagrody. Masz moje najgłębsze oddanie.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się ponownie i skinął dłonią.

— Chodź tutaj, mój nadąsany, oddany sługo.

Malfoy wstał bez chwili wahania i podszedł do wysokiego fotela, w którym siedział jego pan. Usiadł na ziemi między jego rozłożonymi nogami. Voldemort wplótł dłoń w jasne włosy, rozdzielając je na pasma. Dość długie, spiczasto zakończone paznokcie rysowały okręgi u podstawy czaszki i za uchem.

— Straciliśmy Severusa — powiedział w końcu, nie przerywając pieszczoty. Na skórze między włosami zaczynały pojawiać się pierwsze krople krwi.

— Ten zdrajca zapłaci za to, co zrobił — syknął Lucjusz z nienawiścią. — Powiedz choć słowo, mój panie.

— Ćśś… — Paznokcie wbiły się już całkiem głęboko. Malfoy nawet nie sapnął z bólu. — Snape nie jest ważny, nigdy nie pokładałem w nim nadziei. Miał w sobie zbyt wiele słabości. Uczuć. Dumbledore zawsze potrafił to wykorzystać — Uśmiech na jego twarzy był prawie czuły. — Jesteś mi potrzebny tutaj, Lucjuszu, blisko mnie. Niedługo wszystko się rozpocznie.

xxx

— Nie wierzę — wymruczała Hermiona, przewracając stronę „Proroka Codziennego". — To po prostu niemożliwe.

Ron zerknął jej przez ramię, dopijając swój sok dyniowy.

— Prorok zawsze pisał bzdury.

— Ale te bzdury będą zaraz wzięte za fakty! — rzuciła ostro. — Sam posłuchaj: Bellatriks Lestrange, nowo mianowana Minister Magii, w swoim oświadczeniu, zaraz po wygranej elekcji, zapewniła wszystkich zgromadzonych, że nie zamierza dłużej tolerować kłamstwa w czarodziejskiej Anglii. Wszyscy dowiedzą się prawdy — obiecała z mównicy. Zgodziła się powiedzieć również kilka słów naszemu dziennikarzowi. Zapytana o swoją przeszłość, stwierdziła: Moje aresztowanie było zupełnie bezpodstawne, jestem ofiarą systemu sprawiedliwości. Zamierzam się zająć tą sprawą w najbliższej przyszłości. Czarodziejski świat cuchnie fałszem, uwolnię go od tego smrodu. Wybierając mnie, Wizengamot po raz pierwszy podjął właściwą decyzję. Koniec cytatu. Pragniemy nadmienić, że nowa Minister Magii w gustownej, czarnej szacie prezentuje się wyśmienicie, niewątpliwie dużo atrakcyjniej od swojego poprzednika. Czy wraz z czarnowłosą pięknością nadchodzi nowa era czarodziejskiej Anglii? Nasi reporterzy będą was o tym informować na bieżąco! — Hermiona skończyła, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. — Nie potrafię zrozumieć — jej oczy płonęły z oburzenia — jak mogą tak kłamać. To była więźniarka. Morderczyni! — Zerknęła na siedzącego nieopodal Neville'a. Ten wpychał w siebie kolejne łyżki ziemniaków, napięty do granic. Jego broda nieznacznie się trzęsła.

— Pytanie, jak to się stało, że cały Wizengamot na nią zagłosował. Jak w ogóle pojawiła się w ministerstwie — dumał Ron.

— Teraz ma pod sobą aurorów — wtrącił się Seamus. — Nikt jej nie podskoczy — prychnął.

— To jakieś gigantyczne nieporozumienie, oszustwo. — Miotała się oburzona Hermiona. — Mam nadzieję, że profesor Dumbledore tak tego nie zostawi.

— Wiecie, dlaczego właściwie Harry jest w szpitalu? — spytała Ginny, siadając obok nich przy stole.

— Nie wpuścili nas do niego. Miał jakiś atak, coś w związku z Voldemortem. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że mamy przyjść po kolacji. Zastanawiam się, czy to wszystko jakoś się nie łączy.

— Harry zmienił się ostatnio — mówiąc to, Ron wydawał się nieobecny. — Trudno było się z nim dogadać. Znikał na całe dnie. — Wzruszył ramieniem.

— Za mało się staraliśmy z nim rozmawiać. — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. — Zostawiliśmy go.

— Harry nie chciał z nami gadać, Miona. — W głosie Rona było słychać gorycz. — Nie można nikogo zmusić do przyjaźni. — Wstał od stołu gwałtowniej niż należało. — Idę na boisko. Został nam jeszcze jeden mecz w tym roku szkolnym.

Hermiona wiodła za nim wzrokiem, aż nie zniknął pośród uczniów.

xxx

Totsy zapukał delikatnie w duże, dębowe drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu ministra. Po chwili same się uchyliły i sekretarz miał okazję podziwiać nowy wystrój wnętrza. Zmuszony, by określić go jednym słowem, Totsy zapewne wydukałby: czarny. No cóż, tak właśnie było. Czarne biurko, krzesła, czarne kandelabry przymocowane do czarnych ścian. Olbrzymie, czarne, aksamitne draperie i czarny kamień na posadzce, na której leżał puszysty dywan koloru atramentu.

Bellatriks w swojej płomiennej, czarnej fryzurze dopełniała obrazka. Jej oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznym światłem, w ręku trzymała olbrzymie pióro. Na biurku, tuż obok ręki, leżała różdżka.

— Przepraszam — Totsy wszedł prawie zgięty w pół — ale chciałem tylko zakomunikować, że grupka aktywistów zgromadziła się przed budynkiem ministerstwa. Ich hasła… — uciął, najwyraźniej bojąc się kontynuować.

— Spuść psy, Totsy. W końcu po coś je mam.

Sekretarz kiwnął głową i zaczął się wycofywać w kierunku drzwi.

— Czekaj, nie skończyłam. Przygotuj ustawę rozwiązującą Wizengamot. Od poniedziałku rozpocznę rekrutację do mojego osobistego sztabu doradców. To powinno wystarczyć. I zwołaj na jutro konferencję prasową.

— Jaki temat konferencji?

Bellatriks włożyła różdżkę do ust i zaczęła się bawić pasmem włosów.

— Nowe, czyste oblicze czarodziejskiej Anglii. — Zaśmiała się głośno i wysoko. — Jeszcze nigdy się tak dobrze nie bawiłam, wiesz, Totsy?

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy — wyjąkał sekretarz, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Widząc, że nie jest już do niczego potrzebny, wyszedł z gabinetu.

xxx

Wiszący nad Hogwartem księżyc miał kształt litery D, więc do pełni zostało już tylko kilka dni. Białe światło kreśliło kontury dalekiego lasu, jeziora i wzgórz. Mimo wyraźnego zakazu wstawania z łóżka, Harry siedział na parapecie okna i myślał. Na zewnątrz było całkiem ciepło. Oparł głowę o framugę, wystawił nogi i położył stopy na zewnętrznym gzymsie. Czuł spokój, jakiego nie zaznał od miesięcy, kiedy to stale towarzyszyły mu gniew, lęk i napięcie. Teraz wycofały się w cień, zostawiając miejsce samotności.

Hermiona wpadała dziś do niego po południu, ale rozmowa się nie kleiła, choć bardzo się starał. Najwyraźniej zbytnio jej doskwierała nieobecność Rona. Poza tym nie potrafił jej powiedzieć, co naprawdę stało się w klasie. Nie chciał. Miał wrażenie, że nie powinien tego robić, ze względu na Snape'a. Co przecież było absurdalne.

Coś stało między nim a jego przyjaciółmi, być może on sam. Może chciał ich chronić przed sobą, może przed zadaniem, jakie musiał wykonać. A może potrzebował czegoś innego. _Może… tylko może…_ — pomyślał Harry — _czas sobie znaleźć dziewczynę_. Jednak nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że otwiera się przed kimś bardziej, niż zrobił to przed Ronem czy Hermioną. Do tego nie przychodziła mu na myśl żadna dziewczyna, a wspomnienie pocałunku z Cho z miesiąca na miesiąc napawało go coraz większym niesmakiem. Jak ktoś taki miałby choć na chwilę zapełnić pustkę, którą miał w sobie? Ukoić, nadać sens? Przygnębiony jeszcze bardziej niż po rozmowie z Hermioną powlókł się do łóżka i dokładnie przykrył kołdrą. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością było to, że spędzi wakacje w kwaterze zakonu. W domu Snape'a.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział piąty**

Harry do końca roku nie chodził na zajęcia, ani nie widywał swoich kolegów prócz Hermiony i Rona. Wrócił do wieży Griffindoru dopiero wtedy, gdy wszyscy wygodnie siedzieli w Ekspresie Hogwart. Przed wyjazdem Ron wpadł w końcu do niego do skrzydła szpitalnego. Rozmawiali trochę sztywno, głównie o lekcjach i meczach, które Harry opuścił. Jednak wychodząc, Ron obrócił się w drzwiach i powiedział, wzruszając lekko ramionami, jakby chcąc zdjąć ze swojej wypowiedzi niepotrzebny patos:

― Dobrze było pogadać, stary. Tęsknię za tobą.

Harry poczuł, że w jego duszy rozluźnia się jakiś węzeł. Nawet jeśli Ron go nie rozumiał, był jego przyjacielem. Chciał ocalić tę przyjaźń mimo wszystko.

― Nie będę w wakacje u Dursleyów, więc może moglibyśmy widywać się częściej. Wiesz, dla członków zakonu otwarta jest sieć Fiuu, mógłbyś przychodzić z tatą albo coś. Jeśli chcesz, mogę pogadać o tym… ze Snape'em. Może nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

― Snape? Proszę cię. ― Ron skrzywił się. ― Miałby tolerować w swoim domu więcej Gryfonów niż to absolutnie konieczne?

Harry roześmiał się i z ulgą zobaczył, że Ron mu wtóruje.

― W ostateczności użyjemy peleryny niewidki.

― Trzymam cię za słowo.

― Do zobaczenia, Ron.

― Trzymaj się, Harry. ― Ron podniósł rękę i uśmiechnął się połową ust, po czym cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Będąc z powrotem z wieży Gryffindoru spakował wszystko, co posiadał, po czym skurczył bagaż, by bezpiecznie schować go w kieszeni. Skrzaty zaczęły już sprzątać dormitoria. Do posiadłości Snape'a dostał się razem z Syriuszem i Remusem siecią Fiuu, używając kominka w gabinecie McGonagall. Dyrektor nie zjawił się, by ich pożegnać.

― Ma ważne sprawy ― usprawiedliwiła go Minerwa. ― Poza Hogwartem. ― Zatarła dłonie i spojrzała w bok, zmarszczona.

― Ze względów bezpieczeństwa do kwatery będzie można się dostać tylko przez ten kominek. ― Syriusz najwyraźniej nie lubił myśleć, że zamieszka w domu Snape'a. ― Członkowie zakonu będą musieli aportować się na błonia Hogwartu i niepostrzeżenie wkradać do zamku.

― A Ron? I Hermiona?

― Tylko jeśli będzie z nimi któryś z dorosłych Weasleyów, Harry. ― Remus zacisnął mu rękę na ramieniu. ― Ja pójdę pierwszy. Czekajcie na mój znak. ― Wziął pełną garść proszku i wszedł do kominka.

Po kliku minutach dołączyli do niego Syriusz z Harrym.

Wylądowali w małym salonie, na wprost wejścia do przestronnego holu. Po lewej były przeszklone rozsuwane drzwi, za którymi najprawdopodobniej mieściła się biblioteka. W salonie przed kominkiem stały dwie kanapy i fotel. Ściany były puste, miejscami popękane. Stojący w holu Snape rzucił im groźne spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do rozmowy z Remusem. Harry poczuł ukłucie niepokóju. Otrzepał się i dołączył do Lupina.

― Vis-a-vis salonu jest kuchnia i jadalnia ― zwrócił się w końcu do nich gospodarz. ― Z holu jest też wyjście na taras i do parku. Schody prowadzą na pierwsze piętro, gdzie są sypialnie i łazienki. Moja jest pierwsza na prawo, resztę możecie wybrać według uznania. ― Nie czekając na ich reakcję, odwrócił się i wszedł do kuchni.

Syriusz skrzywił się i szepnął Harry'emu prosto do ucha:

― Przynajmniej jest dość dużo miejsca. I park. Może nie będziemy go zbyt często widywać, co? ― Zaśmiał się i poklepał Harry'ego przyjaźnie, następnie ruszył w kierunku schodów. Harry powlókł się za nim trochę niechętnie.

Dwie przestronne, pięknie wykończone łazienki znajdowały się naprzeciwko schodów. Po prawej i lewej były jeszcze dwie pary drzwi, zapewne prowadzące do sypialni. Schody pięły się dalej w górę — wszystko wskazywało na to, że w dworku jest jeszcze strych. Harry wybrał sypialnie na lewo od schodów, tuż obok niego ulokował się Syriusz.

― Biedny Lunatyk. ― Black puścił do Harry'ego oko i wszedł do swego pokoju.

Harry stał jeszcze chwilę w korytarzu, patrząc przez okno na szeroki taras i rozciągające się nieopodal małe jezioro. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie widać było żadnego budynku, nawet drogi, za to na niedalekim wzgórzu dostrzegł stado saren.

Jego sypialnia była ogromna, największa jaką w życiu widział. Przy ścianie naprzeciwko okna stało olbrzymie łoże z baldachimem, pod oknem zaś stare, pięknie rzeźbione biurko. Znajdowały się w niej także dwa wygodne, obite na zielono fotele i szafa, która zdołałaby pomieścić garderobę nie jednego a trzech gryfonów. Harry roześmiał się krótko i położył na łóżku. Po chwili już spał.

xxx

Obudziło go ciche pukanie do drzwi. Na dworze powoli zapadał zmrok. Harry usiadł i zaczął szukać swoich okularów.

― Harry? ― Remus uchylił drzwi i wsunął głowę do środka. ― Wszystko w porządku?

― Tak. ― Wstał, próbując wygładzić włosy. ― Przysnąłem, nie wiem dlaczego.

― Zrobiliśmy kolację. Zejdziesz?

― Jasne. Jeden moment.

― Czekamy na ciebie. ― Lupin uśmiechnął się i wycofał.

Kiedy Harry zbiegał po schodach, doszedł go fantastyczny zapach pieczeni. Remus i Syriusz siedzieli już przy długim, potężnym stole. Blat wyglądał, jakby w całości był wycięty z olbrzymiego pnia ― gruby i lekko chropowaty, z wystrzępionymi bokami. Jedzenie już parowało w misach, talerze były rozstawione. Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając Snape'a.

― Severusa nie będzie z nami. ― Remus najwyraźniej zauważył, że się rozgląda. ― Rzucił jeszcze kilka zaklęć ochronnych na posiadłość i wrócił do Hogwartu.

― Nie żebyśmy płakali z tego powodu. ― Syriusz nałożył sobie na talerz porcję tłuczonych ziemniaków. Remus spuścił głowę i zacisnął usta. ― Choć facet doskonale gotuje. ― Wbił nóż w aromatyczną pieczeń, odkroił gruby plaster i położył go na talerzu Harry'ego. ― Siadaj, Harry.

Posiłek minął im na wymienianych pojedynczych zdaniach. Zaraz potem Harry wstał i zebrał naczynia, żeby je pozmywać.

― Można zaczarować szczotkę. ― Remus stanął obok niego.

― Wiem, ale wolę zrobić to ręcznie. Tak lepiej się myśli.

― Masz tak wiele do przemyślenia? ― spytał Lupin, ale nie czekając na odpowiedź wrócił do stołu i usiadł koło Syriusza. Obaj nalali sobie po kieliszku czerwonego wina i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Harry nie chciał wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiają. Patrzył na zapadającą za oknem ciemność, próbując rozpoznać kształty, które widział wcześniej. Zastanawiał się, jak daleko sięgają bariery, czy będzie mógł wybrać się na dalszą wędrówkę w najbliższych dniach i jaka byłaby atmosfera przy stole, gdyby jednak Snape został.

Spojrzał w dół i stwierdził, że od jakiegoś czasu trzyma talerz pod strumieniem wody, nie robiąc nic więcej. Pośpiesznie dokończył mycie i wrócił do stołu.

― Jutro zbierze się zakon ― zwrócił się do niego Syriusz, przechylając kieliszek i dopijając resztę trunku. ― Załatwiłem z Arturem, że przyjdzie z Hermioną i Ronem. ― Mrugnął do niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. ― Nie będziesz się tak nudził.

― Nie będę się tu nudził ― odpowiedział Harry ― ale świetnie, że ich zobaczę. Mogę brać udział w zebraniu?

― Jasne, Molly musi przestać traktować cię jak dziecko. Zresztą Dumbledore to rozumie.

Remus westchnął i podparł głowę na ręce.

― Musimy pomyśleć także o lekcjach, Harry. Podzielimy się z Łapą obowiązkami.

― Snape też będzie mnie uczył? ― Harry nie wiedział, czemu o to pyta.

Syriusz otworzył usta, ale Remus go ubiegł.

― A chciałbyś, żeby cię uczył?

Syriusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i wciągnął powietrze, gotowy coś powiedzieć, ale tym razem ubiegł go Harry.

― Nie wiem. Zna się na czarnej magii, nie?

― To na pewno ― stwierdził z przekąsem Syriusz. ― Wystarczy ci nasza szkoła, Harry. Omówimy to jeszcze z Albusem. ― Wstał i przeciągnął się. ― Chyba już pójdę do siebie.

Lupin też podniósł się z ławy.

― Ty się pewno wyspałeś, co? Nie siedź długo.

― Nie będę. ― Harry uśmiechnął się do obu na pożegnanie.

xxx

Następnego wieczora przy tym samym stole zebrało się tyle ludzi, że trzeba go było magicznie powiększyć. Zjawili się wszyscy Weasleyowie — oczywiście prócz Percy'ego — Shacklebolt, Tonks, McGonagall, Szalonooki Moody i Dumbledore.

― Mam nadzieję, że Dumbledore coś postanowi ― szepnęła Hermiona do Harry'ego. ― Nie wiem czy słyszałeś, ale Bellatriks rozwiązała Wizengamot. Demonstracje pod Ministerstwem Magii zostały brutalnie stłumione. Ludzie są przerażeni.

― Wiem ― pokiwał głową Harry ― ale nie mam pojęcia, co Dumbledore może zrobić przeciwko ministerstwu.

― To było paskudne ― wtrącił się Fred ― jak aurorzy weszli między protestujących. Przecież chyba wiedzą, czyich rozkazów słuchają, nie? Że też im sumienie na to pozwala.

― Są zobligowani przysięgą ― odpowiedział mu Ron. ― Mogą co najwyżej porzucić służbę.

― To dlaczego tego nie robią? ― spytała Hermiona.

Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Dumbledore zastukał łyżeczką w filiżankę z herbatą, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

― Kochani, rozumiem, że to co się stało, jest dla was wszystkich szokujące; uwierzcie, dla mnie też. Jednak dzieje się tak, bo byliśmy bezpośrednimi świadkami i uczestnikami zdarzeń sprzed kilkunastu lat — nie zapominajmy, że większość czarodziei zna tę historię wyłącznie z gazet. Wierzę, że umiejętnie naginając fakty i wprowadzając oczywisty terror, Bellatriks osiągnie swój cel i za chwilę nikt nie będzie pamiętać, że kiedykolwiek było inaczej. Wbrew pozorom ludzie szybko się przyzwyczajają i zależy im głównie na tym, by mieć święty spokój.

― Członkowie Wizengamotu musieli zostać w jakiś sposób zmuszeni do takiego werdyktu. Dlaczego nikt nie zajął się śledztwem? ― spytał Lupin.

― Żeby zająć się śledztwem, musisz mieć pozwolenie ministra. W momencie gdy go już wybrano…

― To niedorzeczne ― sapnęła Hermiona.

― Nie, to całkiem sprytny plan. Jakkolwiek przemycono truciznę czy rzucono klątwę, teraz ― według prawa ― mamy związane ręce ― stwierdził Albus.

― Jeśli wybuchnie wojna czy choćby zamieszki, gobliny mamy po swojej stronie ― powiedział Bill, bezwiednie ciągnąc się za jeden z wielu kolczyków w prawym uchu. ― Nienawidzą Lestrange i boją się, że jako minister będzie chciała położyć rękę również na ich kasie.

― Cóż, negocjacje z olbrzymami, jak już zapewne wiecie, nie poszły zbyt dobrze. Hagrid twierdzi, że poza nielicznymi wyjątkami czarodzieje nie mogą na nich liczyć.

― Można spróbować porozmawiać z centaurami. Firenzo wspominał, że… ― zaczęła McGonagall.

― Firenzo został wyrzucony ze stada ― przerwał jej Lupin. ― Nie ma żadnej mocy ani wpływu na nie. Nie mam pojęcia, jaką politykę chce wprowadzić Lestrange, lecz jeśli zrówna prawa wilkołaków i ludzi, te na pewno pójdą za nią.

― Moi drodzy — Albus uniósł rękę, ucinając dialog — nie będzie żadnej wojny. Jak ją sobie wyobrażacie? Będziecie aportować się do domostw w całej Anglii i namawiać czarodziei, żeby wyszli na ulicę? Wcielili się do jakichś tajemnych oddziałów? Czarodziejska społeczność jest rozrzucona po całych wyspach. Jedyna armia, o jakiej można mówić w naszym przypadku, to aurorzy, a ci się zobligowani służyć ministerstwu i nowej pani minister.

― Ale nie możemy pozwolić na to, co się dzieje! ― Syriusz podniósł głos i uderzył ręką w stół.

― Nie, nie możemy. ― Albus spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy i zamilkł. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

― Więc jaki masz pomysł? ― Kingsley zadał w końcu na głos pytanie, które wszyscy mieli w głowie.

Albus westchnął. Przez moment wyglądał naprawdę staro.

― Naszym największym zagrożeniem jest Tom, Bella to tylko wierne i okrutne narzędzie w jego dłoniach. Trzeba go powstrzymać.

― Trzeba go zabić ― sprecyzował Snape, odzywając się po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. Jego ton był chłodny i ostry, twarz pozbawiona wyrazu. Zaległa grobowa cisza, większość zebranych pospuszczała głowy.

― I to ja muszę to zrobić ― powiedział cicho Harry, przerywając milczenie. Snape spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, skupiony i czujny. Serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło. Zaschło mu w ustach. Reszta nadal milczała, tylko Molly Weasley nerwowo kręciła się i patrzyła po wszystkich.

― Będziecie tak siedzieć? ― krzyknęła w końcu i prawie uniosła się z krzesła. ― Siedzieć i patrzeć, jak to dziecko bierze wszystko na siebie? Wstydźcie się! Arturze, powiedz coś!

― Ja…

― Wszyscy jesteśmy tu dla Harry'ego ― przerwał mu Syriusz.

― To jakiś obłęd. ― Molly wstała od stołu. ― To tylko dziecko!

― Jakkolwiek może cię boleć to co powiem, Molly, ale wiek Harry'ego nie jest żadnym argumentem. ― Dumbledore spojrzał na nią poważnie. ― Wcześniej też nie był.

― Mylisz się, Albusie. ― Twarz Molly zrobiła się całkiem czerwona. ― To, co powiedział czy zrobił Voldemort ― zacięła się na tym imieniu, ale tylko na chwilę ― to jedna sprawa. Pytanie, co robimy my?! Zdejmujemy z siebie odpowiedzialność!

― Jesteśmy tutaj, aby zrozumieć, co nią jest. ― Ton Albusa był spokojny i cichy. ― Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, Molly ― dodał po chwili i westchnął znów.

Pani Weasley pokręciła głową i zaczęła zbierać brudne naczynia po posiłku. Najwyraźniej poczuła się jak w domu. Snape, o dziwo, nie zareagował, tylko jej pomógł. Nad stołem uniósł się szum rozmów. Od czasu do czasu ktoś zerkał na Harry'ego.

Harry natomiast najchętniej wstałby i wyszedł z jadalni. Schował się w swoim wielkim, miękkim łóżku i obserwował przez okno sarny biegające po pobliskich pagórkach.

― Nie jesteś sam. ― Hermiona położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i lekko ścisnęła.

Był sam, ale nie chciał być na tyle okrutny, żeby jej to powiedzieć, więc uśmiechnął się w zamian.

― Cieszę się, że nadal chcesz być moją przyjaciółką.

― Zawsze, Harry. Zawsze.

Po skończonym spotkaniu, korzystając z zamieszania, jakie musi zrobić dwunastka ludzi próbująca jednocześnie skorzystać z sieci Fiuu, podszedł do Harry'ego Bill Weasley.

― Wyrosłeś, Harry. ― Uśmiechnął się trochę niebezpiecznie, jakby Harry był klątwą, którą chciał złamać. ― Nic nie zostało z tego chudego jedenastolatka.

Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

― Nic na to nie poradzę ― zażartował, wzruszając ramionami.

― Albus nie odesłał cię do wujostwa, więc będzie okazja się spotkać. ― Uśmiechnął się pełnym garniturem zębów. Światło odbijało się w jego kolczykach, a Harry miał wrażenie, że dzieje się coś, czego nie rozumie.

― Będziesz wpadał częściej?

― Może. Mam do omówienia kilka spraw z Severusem. ― Dziwnie było słyszeć imię Snape'a wypowiadane tak… zwyczajnie przez kogoś innego niż Dumbledore. Bill spojrzał w kierunku mężczyzny trochę rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Harry zmarszczył czoło.

― Trzymaj się. ― Bill klepnął go w ramię, wyrywając z zamyślenia. ― Do zobaczenia.

― Cześć ― Harry podniósł rękę i odprowadził go wzrokiem, aż nie zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział szósty**

W ciągu nocy plakaty pojawiły się na wszystkich słupach ogłoszeniowych w całym magicznym Londynie, Brighton, Plymouth, Bristolu, Liverpoolu, Manchesterze i wielu innych. Od rana gromadzili się przed nimi czarownice i czarodzieje, zakrywając ze zdziwienia usta, wykrzykując różne rzeczy lub szepcząc do siebie z lękiem.

― To niemożliwe.

― To jakiś absurd!

― Zdrajca!

― Nigdy mu nie ufałem.

― Muszą mieć jakieś dowody…

― To zwykłe pomówienie!

― Czy to ma jakiś związek z Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać?

― A ja wiedziałam, że coś musi być na rzeczy.

― Chyba nie wierzycie w te bzdury?

Nikt nie próbował rozganiać tłumu, więc gromadził się coraz większy i większy, buzujący od emocji, drgający od słów. Na plakatach było wielkie, ruchome zdjęcie Albusa Dumbledore'a i potężny podpis:

**CZY WIESZ, ŻE TWOJE DZIECKO UCZY MORDERCA?**

xxx

― Trzeba to załatwić dyskretnie.

― Nie wiem, jak sobie wyobrażasz dyskretne załatwienie takiej sprawy.

― Trzymać z daleka od prasy…

― Chyba żartujesz. Chcesz zwolnić z posady dyrektora jedynej magicznej szkoły w całej Wielkiej Brytanii i najpotężniejszego czarodzieja naszych czasów, i masz nadzieję zrobić to dyskretnie? Będzie dobrze, jeśli wyjdziemy z tego żywi.

― Mamy za sobą postanowienie rady!

― I wizję buntu rodziców i uczniów.

― Bunt może wybuchnąć i tak i tak. Ludzie mówią wyłącznie o tym. W czwartek podobno pojawi się reportaż w Proroku, mają wyłączność na tę historię.

― Wierzysz w to, co piszą w Proroku?

― Opinia jednego człowieka jest mało warta wobec opinii społeczności. Natomiast prawdy zapewne nie dowie się nikt.

― Nadeszły złe czasy.

― Czasy zawsze są złe.

xxx

Jeśli Harry myślał, że pobyt w posiadłości Snape'a cokolwiek zmieni w ich relacjach, grubo się pomylił. Snape, kiedy już się zjawił, nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. A Harry nie mógł połapać się w swoich uczuciach. Z jednej strony widok nauczyciela nadal wzniecał w nim gniew i nienawiść, z drugiej wypatrywał go i czekał, i miał nadzieję, że jednak uda im się porozmawiać, co rozwieje chaos w jego głowie. Z niesmakiem stwierdził, że gdzieś głęboko pragnął, by Snape go przeprosił, aby mógł mu wybaczyć, i potem… Sam nie wiedział, co miałoby się zdarzyć. Zaprzyjaźnią się? Przestaną skakać sobie do gardeł? Absurd.

Jednak zawsze, gdy chciał już sobie odpuścić zawiązywanie przymierza i wrócić do dobrze znanej nienawiści, stawał mu przed oczami otwarty, bezwzględnie dla siebie szczery mężczyzna, gotowy oddać za niego życie. Harry miał w ręku puzzle z dwóch różnych układanek, a ktoś uparcie wmawiał mu, że należą do jednej.

Syriusz i Remus zaczęli uczyć go zaklęć obronnych, ale kwestia, czy będzie go uczył również Snape, pozostała nierozwiązana. Harry się nie dopytywał, bo przy każdej tego typu sugestii Black patrzył na niego z mieszanką obrzydzenia i zdziwienia, a Remus tylko spuszczał głowę. Popołudnia miał jednak wolne i przeważnie spędzał je spacerując po okolicy lub kąpiąc się w jeziorze albo w bibliotece tuż obok salonu, wygodnie wyciągnięty na szezlągu, czytając jedną z wielu zgromadzonych tam ksiąg.

Dowiedział się też, że Snape urządził sobie laboratorium w piwnicy. Przez moment rozważał, czy nie poprosić go o dodatkowe lekcje z eliksirów, ale gdy wyobraził ich sobie razem przy pracy, zrezygnował. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

W ciągu kilku dni wyrobił sobie nawyk nocnych wycieczek nad jezioro, do miejsca gdzie jeszcze docierało światło z domu. Jego opiekunowie nie byliby zachwyceni, wiedząc, że jest na zewnątrz w środku nocy, więc brał ze sobą pelerynę-niewidkę i wymykał się tak, by nie narobić hałasu.

Jednak pewnej nocy zdarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że zaniechał kolejnych wypadów.

Kiedy zbliżył się do drzwi prowadzących na werandę, zatrzymały go przyciszone głosy dochodzące z holu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego podkradł się bliżej, zamiast pozostać w bezpiecznej odległości i poczekać, aż umilkną, a ich właściciele rozejdą się do łóżek.

― Postradałeś rozum, Lupin? Ktoś może nas zobaczyć.

Harry ledwie rozpoznawał słowa, ale natychmiast rozpoznał głos Snape'a. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zajrzał przez szybę.

Tuż za nią, przyciśnięty do ściany, stał Snape.

Słabe światło oświetlało jego profil i białą szyję, znikającą w ciemnej, rozpiętej od góry koszuli. Lupin odpiął jeszcze jeden guzik i przyssał się do odsłoniętej skóry. Snape odchylił nieco głowę i przymknął oczy.

Harry wystrzymał oddech. Jego wnętrzności skleiły się w jedną masę niezrozumiałych uczuć.

Remus wyciągnął koszulę Snape'a ze spodni i poluźnił pasek na tyle, by wsunąć rękę. Snape jęknął i dopiero ten dźwięk przywołał Harry'ego do rzeczywistości. Zaczął się wycofywać w popłochu, potrącając jeden z foteli stojący na werandzie. Usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo dochodzące zza drzwi, ale nie zatrzymał się, by zobaczyć, co się stanie dalej. Najciszej jak potrafił obiegł dom, wdrapał się po ganku na daszek, a następnie przez uchylone okno do łazienki. Szybko zapalił światło, odkręcił kurek by nalać do wanny wody, w nadziei, że jeśli któryś wejdzie na górę, stwierdzi, że się kąpie. Dysząc, zdjął ubranie i zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie. Oparł głowę o brzeg wanny i przymknął oczy. Do układanki ze Snape'em wpadły fragmenty z kolejnym obrazkiem, a on sam był w rozsypce.

― Nie ruszysz się już więcej wieczorem z pokoju, Potter ― ostrzegł sam siebie i dolał zimnej wody w nadziei, że pomoże pozbyć się niechcianej erekcji.

xxx

Więc był gejem. Cholernym pedziem, jakby mu jeszcze w życiu było mało. Pamiętał te strumienie jadu wylewające się z ust wuja Vernona i pełen zażenowania chichot w dormitorium, gdy padało słowo „pedał". Czarodziejski świat był równie wyrozumiały (bądź nie) co mugolski, jednak homoseksualizm, nawet w najbardziej liberalnych społecznościach, zawsze wiązał się z byciem innym. Stanęły mu przed oczami ciągi rozmów i pokrzepiających uśmiechów, klepanie w ramię i ukradkowe wycieranie ręki, jakby można się było tym zarazić. Zastanawiał się nad reakcją Rona, bo o Hermionę był spokojny.

To nie tak, że nie podejrzewał się o tego typu skłonności. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że to tylko faza, że mu przejdzie, jak napisano w wielu poradnikach (tak, zajrzał również do poradników). Jednak po tym, czego był świadkiem ostatniego wieczoru, wszystkie wątpliwości rozwiały się bez śladu.

Powinien się wstydzić. Być zażenowany, że tak bezczelnie podglądał dwóch mężczyzn, swoich nauczycieli. Nie wykrzesał w sobie jednak żadnego z tych uczuć. Jedyne, co budziło się do życia na wspomnienie sceny, to podniecenie i złość. Był wściekły na Remusa i Snape'a, że to robili, że Remus okazał się tak… nielojalny wobec Blacka, wobec jego ojca.

Że, tak po prostu robił to… ze Snape'em. I co gorsze, Snape mu na to pozwalał. Niedotykalska, sarkastyczna, zimna jak lód primadonna nagle dawała rozpiąć sobie koszulę, obmacywać się wszędzie. Miał czelność być taki… ludzki. Tak cu… Wstrętny łajdak.

Harry'ego na myśl o tym coś ssało w żołądku.

Obrócił się na drugi bok i zdecydował pospać godzinę dłużej.

xxx

― Cześć, Harry. ― Następnego ranka po feralnej nocy przywitał go w jadalni szeroki uśmiech Billa.

― Bill? Co ty tu robisz?

Weasley wywrócił oczami i nalał sobie kawy do kubka.

― Myślałem, że bardziej się ucieszysz. Razem z Severusem pracujemy nad nowym eliksirem. Ściśle tajnym. ― Mrugnął. ― Możliwe, że zostanę kilka dni.

Z nieznanych powodów Harry wyobraził ich sobie splecionych i dyszących w podziemnym laboratorium. Zmarszczył brwi, czując ukłucie złości. Bill też wchodzi w jakieś konszachty ze Snape'em? Fantastycznie!

― Super ― odpowiedział bez przekonania.

Bill zerknął na niego uważniej.

― Wiesz, zawsze będzie się można jakoś rozerwać ― rzucił nonszalancko ― przy czymś innym, niż ćwiczenie obrony czy czytanie książek.

― Jasne. ― Kiwnął głową Harry. ― Moglibyśmy pochodzić razem po okolicy. Nie chcą mnie puścić samego.

Twarz Weasleya rozpromieniła się.

― Doskonały pomysł.

Harry w końcu odwzajemnił uśmiech. Bill był taki dobroduszny i otwarty. Może jego towarzystwo dobrze mu zrobi? Może wchłonie jego bezproblemowość, wysyci się normalnością? Potrzebny mu spokój, by zająć się tym co najważniejsze.

― To kiedy? ― zapytał znad talerza pełnego naleśników.

xxx

― Jak myślisz, co to znaczy? ― Snape podniósł głowę znad pisma.

― Tom rozpoczął kolejną krucjatę. ― Dumbledore zgarnął z półki stos papierów i książek i włożył je do magicznie powiększonego pudła.

― Po co to robisz? Chyba nie myślisz serio, żeby odejść. Mogą cię odwołać ze stanowiska, ale nie wyrzucić ze szkoły. Minerwa na to nie pozwoli.

― Dzięki niech będą Merlinowi, że to ją wybrano. ― Albus westchnął, ale nie przerwał pakowania. ― Bałem się, że Bellatriks wprowadza w życie jakiś kolejny plan. Z Minnie dzieci będą bezpieczne.

Severus przyglądał się dyrektorowi spod zmarszczonych brwi. Nie umknęła jego uwadze ani przygarbiona postawa, ani dziwna rezygnacja w głosie.

― Nie możesz mu na to pozwolić ― powiedział cicho. ― Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby cię pokonał.

Albus spojrzał na niego smutno znad okularów.

― Sam się pokonałem, Severusie. Dawno temu.

― Widzę, że twoje dobre rady mają zastosowanie tylko dla innych ― warknął Snape i wstał z krzesła  
― bo sam ich nie słuchasz.

Albus spojrzał na niego.

― O czymś zapomniałem? ― spytał.

― Kiedy piętnaście lat temu w tym samym gabinecie użalałem się nad sobą i swoim marnym żywotem, miałeś czelność w końcu powiedzieć, że w tym całym chaosie chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko o mnie ― wysyczał wściekle Snape, zaciskając zęby.

― Wiem o tym ― odpowiedział ostro Albus, ale momentalnie się uspokoił. ― Wiem, Severusie. ― Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i dodał: ― Nie martw się, nie zostawię go.

Severus ściągnął brwi, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Usiadł i milcząco przyglądał się, jak dyrektor pakuje swoje rzeczy.

― Możesz zamieszkać w Prince Manor. Przeniosę się na strych ― oznajmił nagle.

― Dziękuję. ― Albus położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Severus powstrzymał się siłą, żeby się nie wzdrygnąć. ― Będę wpadał tak często jak się da.

― Trzymam cię za słowo ― wymruczał Snape i sięgnął po filiżankę z zimną herbatą.

― Nigdy nie miałem lepszego przyjaciela niż ty, Severusie ― powiedział Albus po chwili. ― Nawet o takim nie marzyłem.

Snape milczał.

xxx

Siedziała sztywno w fotelu, kompulsywnie poprawiając dzierganą na szydełku serwetkę, na której stała różowa doniczka z fiołkiem. Nerwowo wzdrygała się za każdym razem, gdy trzasnęły gdzieś drzwi lub ktoś zaczynał krzyczeć. Od tygodni urzędowała w swoim gabinecie, nie robiąc nic. Nie wiedziała, jak ma to rozumieć. To, że nadal pracowała w ministerstwie, graniczyło z cudem, biorąc pod uwagę czystki we wszystkich departamentach wraz z nastaniem nowej pani minister. Była przekonana, że przez jej głośno deklarowaną lojalność wobec Knota wyleci jako pierwsza. Ale żadne pismo ani informacja do niej nie dotarła. Poprawiła raz jeszcze idealnie równy stos pergaminów. Wstała, by nastawić wodę na kolejną herbatę, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

― Proszę zjawić się w gabinecie pani minister. Natychmiast. ― Głos sekretarza w słuchawce był ostry i wysoki.

A więc stało się. Dolores uniosła lekko brwi, jakby chciała przekonać się, czy nadal może ruszać mięśniami twarzy pod kamienną maską ugrzecznionego strachu. Nie zwlekając, wyszła na korytarz.  
Gdy już dotarła na pierwsze piętro do oficjalnej części, sekretarz siedzący przez gabinetem Lestrange kiwnął, że może wejść. Umbridge przełknęła ślinę, spuściła głowę i wydała z siebie zdławiony, krótki chichot.

Nowa pani minister siedziała w swobodniej pozie odchylona na krześle. Para zapinanych na srebrne guźce butów spoczywała na stole wśród papierów, piór i rozlanego atramentu. Dolores wzdrygnęła się, widząc buszującego wśród nich szczura.

― Umbridge. Jak miło, że przyszłaś. Usiądź, proszę. ― Bella wskazała różdżką krzesło znajdujące się naprzeciwko biurka. Obserwowała ją uważnie, nawijając włosy na palec. ― Nienawidzę różu ― syknęła przez zęby i jednym czarem zmieniła kolor garsonki swojego gościa. ― I kotów. ― Dolores tylko nerwowo zachichotała, nie potrafiąc się opanować. Nie odważyła się podnieść wzroku. ― Mój siostrzeniec opowiadał mi o tobie same dobre rzeczy. ― Strach zaczął pękać i do środka zaczęło sączyć się światło nadziei. ― W tych opowieściach jawiłaś mi się… właściwym człowiekiem na właściwym miejscu. — Umbridge wydała z siebie coś między piskiem a sapnięciem. ― Rada Nadzorcza Hogwartu zwolniła dyrektora. Jego miejsce zajmie tymczasowo zastępca, jednak chciałabym, żebyś z rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego kontynuowała funkcję Wielkiego Inspektora Hogwartu.

― Taki zaszczyt… ― wyjąkała Dolores, zerkając na Bellę, ale nie zdołała dokończyć zdania.

― Po pierwsze, chcę, żebyś dopilnowała zwolnienia tego idiotycznego ducha. Historię magii należy zamienić na współczesną historię magicznego świata. W swoim czasie podeślę odpowiedniego człowieka. Będzie też koniecznych kilka zmian w sylabusie i podręcznikach, ale tym zajmiemy się później. Oczekuję raportu co miesiąc.

― Tak jest…

Kolejny szczur wspiął się po czarnej sukience — jego długi ogon przez chwilę wisiał na szyi Bellatriks niczym kolia. Zwierzę uważnie obwąchiwało jej ucho i zaczęło wspinać się po włosach.

― Wyjdź, mój różowy piesku ― powiedziała w końcu ― zanim nabiorę ochoty na klątwę.

Umbridge natychmiast wycofała się tyłem, nie ważąc się odwrócić plecami. Znów czuła się szczęśliwa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział siódmy**

― Wkrótce pełnia ― stwierdził Remus przy śniadaniu. ― I twoje urodziny, Harry. ― Uśmiechnął się przez stół, ale Harry szybko wbił wzrok w swój talerz. ― Przeniosę się na kilka dni na Grimmauld.

― Obaj się przeniesiemy ― dorzucił Syriusz.

― Naprawdę, nie… ― zaczął Lupin.

― Nie zaczynaj, Lunatyku. Harry sobie poradzi. Kilka dni wakacji dobrze mu zrobi. ― Zerknął na chrześniaka. ― Poza tym Bill tu będzie.

Siedzący u szczytu stołu Snape pił kawę i milczał. Harry zerknął na niego. Snape zauważył jego spojrzenie. Patrzyli na siebie chwilę, bezgłośnie rozmawiając. Jak na kogoś o tak beznamiętnym wyrazie twarzy z jego oczu można było wyczytać bardzo wiele, kiedy już odważyło się w nie spojrzeć.

Serce Harry'ego gwałtownie przyspieszyło. Nie obawiał się przebywać tu sam, ale nie dzięki obecności Billa.

― Pan zostanie, profesorze? ― spytał na głos, odrobinę na przekór Syriuszowi.

― Tak, Potter. ― Snape wstał od stołu, by odłożyć filiżankę do zlewozmywaka. Odezwał się do niego po raz pierwszy od tygodni.

― No właśnie ― z ust Blacka sączył się jad ― z Severusem na pewno będziesz się doskonale bawił.

― Bzdura, Syriuszu ― żachnął się Snape i odwrócił w stronę stołu z twarzą skrzywioną w uśmieszku. ― Co może być ciekawszego dla szesnastoletniego chłopca od widoku chrzestnego, który w swojej animagicznej formie liże się po jajach. Nie jestem w stanie wymyślić nic bardziej zajmującego.

Harry prychnął niekontrolowanie, a Remus położył uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

― To ty zacząłeś ― przypomniał mu półgłosem.

― To może ja pozmywam. ― Harry spróbował przerwać niezręczną ciszę, która nastąpiła zaraz po wymianie złośliwości.

Pozbierał naczynia i ruszył w stronę stojącego przy zlewie Snape'a.

― Czuj się jak u siebie w domu ― rzucił mu mężczyzna przez ramię i wyszedł z jadalni.

xxx

Kto by pomyślał, że wejdzie do gmachu Ministerstwa Magii w biały dzień w towarzystwie swoich dwóch ulubionych śmierciożerców? Że aurorzy tylko sztywno kiwną głową na przywitanie, a zgromadzone w środku robactwo rozpełznie się na jego widok?

Voldemort zrozumiał, że obrał właściwą ścieżkę. Jaki jest sens wzbudzać lęk na odległość? Teraz mógł go naprawdę poczuć, zanurzyć w nim stopy po kostki.

Nikt nie podniósł głowy, nie powiedział ani słowa.

Na końcu korytarza czekała na niego Bellatriks. Pochyliła się w ukłonie, jak tylko zbliżył się do niej na odległość kilku kroków. Chwycił ją za podbródek, każąc na siebie spojrzeć. Ciemne, wierne oczy wypełnione były miłością. Przycisnął usta do jej skroni.

― Moja piękna Bella ― szepnął do ucha ukrytego w czarnych lokach. Bellatriks przymknęła oczy. ― Prowadź.

Korytarze wyłożone ciemnozielonymi kaflami ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, a czarodziei ubywało, aż w końcu minęli dwóch ostatnich strażników stojących przy drzwiach do Departamentu Tajemnic.

― Dalej pójdę sam ― rzucił ostro, gdy już otworzono wrota. ― Czekajcie.

Niezliczona ilość regałów z kryształowymi kulami wypełniała przestrzeń aż po sufit. W komnacie panował półmrok, jednak bez trudu można było odczytać właścicieli przepowiedni. Kiedy dotarł do właściwiej, na chwilę przystanął. Kula jarzyła się złotawo, chroniąc w swoim wnętrzu pasma słów. W końcu wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie zdjął ją z półki.

xxx

― Byłem jego ulubionym uczniem. ― Bill przerwał na chwilę, czekając na reakcję Harry'ego. ― No nie rób takiej miny! ― Zaśmiał się. ― Naprawdę. Wiadomo, że mnie nie faworyzował, ale jak na Gryfona traktował niczym książątko. Kilka razy przyznał mi nawet punkty. Podobno nigdy więcej to się już nie zdarzyło.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w niedowierzaniu. Szli właśnie urokliwą ścieżką dookoła jeziora. Bill trzymał się blisko niego, co chwilę ocierając się ramieniem.

― Przyznał ci punkty? ― dopytał w końcu Harry.

― Jestem genialny z eliksirów. Na siódmym roku miałem u niego indywidualne lekcje. Czasem żałuję, że po skończeniu szkoły już nic nie zrobiłem w tym kierunku.

― I jak to jest mieć indywidualne lekcje ze Snape'em? ― spytał Harry, patrząc na jezioro.

― Fantastycznie. Byłem w nim zakochany po uszy ― wyznał rozbrajająco.

Harry drgnął i spojrzał na niego.

― Co? ― spytał głupio.

― Wiesz jak to jest. ― Bill szturchnął go ramieniem. ― Niedostępny, tajemniczy nauczyciel, który zazwyczaj jest wrednym gnojkiem, nagle zaczyna obdarzać cię małym skrawkiem swojej uwagi. Nie miałem szans. Kiedy na mnie patrzył, czułem ciarki na karku. Czasem jeszcze nadal je czuję. A kiedy nie jest twoim wrogiem, potrafi być całkiem znośny. No i jest nieziemsko zabawny.

― A on? Było coś między wami? ― Harry nie wiedział dlaczego tak mocno zaciska szczęki.

― Ze Snape'em? ― spytał z niedowierzaniem Bill. ― Chyba żartujesz. Facet nie tknąłby swojego ucznia.

Harry, pogrążony w myślach, nie skomentował.

― A ty? Masz dziewczynę? ― Bill zmienił nagle temat.

― Nie ― odpowiedział. ― W tym roku przez moment myślałem, że może warto by ją mieć, ale wiesz… ― Zdecydował, że nie ma sensu ukrywać prawdy, tym bardziej że Bill właśnie zwierzył mu się z własnych pragnień ― …ja chyba wolę facetów.

― Tak przypuszczałem. ― Rudzielec pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się do niego trochę drapieżnie. Odwrócił się i wskazał ręką jezioro. ― Zobacz, to tu. Chcesz się wykąpać? ― Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zbiegł w dół na niewielką plażę ukrytą między drzewami.

Kiedy Harry dotarł na brzeg, koszulka Billa już leżała na trawie i zaraz miały do niej dołączyć szorty. Dzięki Bogu bokserki pozostały na swoim miejscu ― Harry nie był pewien, czy zdołałby nie zareagować na taki widok.

Bill miał piękne ciało: szerokie, piegowate ramiona, wąską talię oraz biodra i umięśnione, długie nogi. Rozpuszczone włosy płonęły w słońcu. Spojrzał na niego przez ramię i kiwnął głową, zachęcając, żeby się przyłączył. Po chwili już radośnie parskał, ochlapując się wodą, po czym zanurzył się cały, gładko przechodząc w crawl.

Harry stał na brzegu, patrząc jak ruda głowa rytmicznie zanurza się i wynurza.

— Ciesz się tym, Potter ― powiedział do siebie, zdjął ubranie i wszedł do jeziora.

xxx

Usta Billego były przyjemne w dotyku, a całowanie go sprawiało, że Harry czuł łaskotanie w dole pleców. Pachniał trawą, wiatrem i ciastem z rabarbarem — smakował swojsko i Harry westchnął cicho, rozchylając wargi, by wpuścić jego język.

Całowanie się z facetem było bez porównania przyjemniejsze niż z dziewczyną.

Rozluźnił się i dał położyć na piasku; udo Billa wsunęło się między jego nogi.

― Robiłeś kiedyś takie rzeczy z chłopakiem? ― spytał Weasley, patrząc mu w oczy i lekko wypychając biodra.

― Nie ― sapnął Harry.

Niebieskie oczy zaszły pożądaniem.

― Niedługo masz urodziny. Mógłbym pomyśleć o jakimś specjalnym prezencie dla ciebie. Zakradłbym się do twojej sypialni późno w nocy, gdy wszyscy będą już spać… ― Jego usta błądziły teraz wzdłuż szczęki, badając pierwsze oznaki zarostu.

_Ale z żadnym uczniem? Nigdy? Nawet byłym?_ ― przebiegło Harry'emu przez myśl i przeklął, że głupi Snape potrafi zepsuć nawet tak miły moment. Zmusił się, aby rozważyć propozycję Billa.

― A co będzie wchodzić w skład tego prezentu? ― zapytał ostrożnie, drocząc się.

― Och, nie wiem. Wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz. ― Weasley przewrócił oczami i ściągnął usta.

Który młodociany gej nie skorzystałby z tak hojnej oferty przystojnego, sympatycznego faceta? Odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista, jednak Harry zawahał się.

― I nie stanie się nic, czego bym nie chciał? ― upewnił się.

― Będziesz mnie błagał o więcej ― wyszeptał Bill wprost do jego ucha, zanim zanurzył w nim język.

Harry roześmiał się i pocałował go raz jeszcze.

xxx

Na dwa dni przed jego urodzinami Syriusz z Remusem wrócili do Londynu wraz ze świeżym eliksirem tojadowym.

― Będziemy pojutrze ― powiedział Black na pożegnanie i uścisnął Harry'ego. ― Sprawuj się dobrze.

Harry poklepał go po plecach, cały czas ostrożnie obserwując zachowanie Remusa i Snape'a.

_Skoro są kochankami, dlaczego Remus nie zostaje tutaj? Syriusz na pewno nie wie, że coś ich łączy. Nie ma mowy, by puścił to Lupinowi płazem._

Remus wyglądał, jakby gryzło go poczucie winy. Twarz Snape'a była obojętna. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni zniknęli w płomieniach, obrócił się bez słowa i poszedł do jadalni. Harry stwierdził, że lepiej będzie zostawić go teraz w spokoju i podążył do siebie.

Tego samego dnia wieczorem postanowił dołączyć do Snape'a.

― Nie odezwałeś się do mnie od miesiąca ― powiedział, stając w drzwiach prowadzących do salonu.

Siedzący w fotelu Snape drgnął. Odstawił ostrożnie szklankę z whisky na stolik do kawy i znów spojrzał w ogień.

― Nie odezwał się pan do mnie, _profesorze_ ― poprawił chłopca, choć bez przekonania.

― No tak. W sumie. Bardzo ci przeszkadza, gdy cię nie tytułuję?

_Nie bardziej niż tysiąc innych rzeczy._

― Usiądź. ― Snape wskazał ręką kanapę.

Zamiast usiąść, Harry położył się i zagapił w sufit. Przytomnie zdjął wcześniej buty; Snape nie zdzierżyłby błota na swoich meblach. Trwali tak chwilę, w dość niezręcznej ciszy.

― Naprawdę przyznałeś Billowi punkty?

Snape poderwał głowę, zaskoczony.

― Merlinie, co to za pytanie. Możliwe, raz lub dwa. Był dobry z eliksirów.

― Hermiona też jest dobra ― wytknął Harry.

― Najstarszy Weasley jest jednak dużo mniej irytujący ― westchnął Snape, popijając whisky.  
Ostry profil odcinał się od pomarańczowych płomieni. Snape wydawał się zmęczony, zamyślony i daleki. Harry przypomniał sobie wyraz jego twarzy, gdy Lupin zaczął go pieścić. Zdusił jęk.

― Masz romans z Lupinem ― powiedział nagle, prawie bezwiednie, i natychmiast przeklął w duchu własną nierozwagę. Teraz wszystko trafi szlag. Snape go przeklnie albo każe mu się, całkiem słusznie, odpierdolić.

Jednak Snape milczał.

― Więc wtedy, w nocy, to byłeś ty ― stwierdził w końcu. ― Często wymykasz się nocami w tej cholernej pelerynie? ― Ton stał się ostrzejszy.

― Nie, tylko kilka razy ― zaczął się pospiesznie tłumaczyć. ― Nad jezioro, nigdy dalej. ― Spuścił wzrok jak karcony dzieciak. Co zabawne, Snape po raz pierwszy wzbudził w nim taką reakcję. ― Bardzo lubię to miejsce ― dodał, jakby to miało go jakoś usprawiedliwić.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

― Po co mi to mówisz, Potter? Chcesz, żebym się odpieprzył od twojego wilkołaka?

― Co? ― Harry poderwał głowę, zaskoczony propozycją. ― Nie, nie. To nie moja sprawa ― zaprotestował, nie do końca wierząc we własne słowa.

_Co musiałoby się stać, by jednak pocałował ucznia?_

Snape odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego. Część jego twarzy tonęła w mroku.

― Więc po co?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

― Nie wiem ― skłamał. Nie był na tyle odważny, by zapytać wprost.

Znów nastała cisza, choć mniej uciążliwa niż zazwyczaj. Było coś między nimi, co pozwalało mu pokazać tę gorszą część siebie, tę, której raczej unikał. Jakby Snape ją widział i akceptował. Sam jednak pozostawał chaosem pytań.

― Nie chcę, żeby tak było ― oznajmił nagle Harry. ― Chcę cię zrozumieć. Naprawdę. Ale kiedy myślę o tym wszystkim, co się stało, nic mi się nie klei, nic nie pasuje. Nie potrafię żyć w takim rozdwojeniu.

― Mało kto potrafi ― odpowiedział mu poważnie Snape. ― Ludzie zazwyczaj dzielą rzeczy na dobre i złe. Przekładają klocki z jednego worka do drugiego, nie troszcząc się o to, że jeszcze przed chwilą to, co nazywają złem, mieli za dobre. Chcą podziału i porządku, wówczas są szczęśliwi. To nie dobro ich uszczęśliwia, Potter, ale pewność, że niektóre rzeczy mogą nazwać dobrem. Rozumiem więc, że masz przemożną potrzebę umieszczenia mnie w jednej z tych dwóch kategorii? Chcesz, żebym sam się opowiedział po którejś ze stron? Czy Snape jest godnym pożałowania łajdakiem, czy może jednak niezrozumianym bohaterem? Zdrajcą, mordercą, ofiarą czy sprzymierzeńcem? ― Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

― A za kogo ty się masz? ― spytał Harry.

Snape roześmiał się głośno i bez radości.

― Nie przestaje mnie pan zadziwiać, panie Potter ― powiedział w końcu. W jego głosie było jednak coś ciepłego, odległe echo sympatii. Harry mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, czując przyjemne drżenie w żołądku. ― Mam się za zdrajcę i mordercę ― dodał, poważniejąc. ― Choć wiem, że jestem również ofiarą i twoim sprzymierzeńcem. ― Wstał z fotela i stanął nad Harrym. ― To nie będzie prostsze, Potter. Może być tylko trudniejsze.

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. Usiadł. Chciał wyciągnąć rękę, by go dotknąć, ale nie potrafił. Wpatrywał się tylko w jego twarz. Snape stał tuż obok, jednocześnie bezbronny i daleki.

― Pokaż mi ― wymknęło się w końcu Harry'emu z ust coś pomiędzy rozkazem a prośbą.

xxx

W całym swoim dwudziestoletnim życiu nie czuł jeszcze ani takiego bólu, ani upokorzenia. Leżał zwinięty w kłębek na kamiennej posadzce, drżąc i płacząc. Czarny Pan stał nad nim, a jego różdżka wbijała mu się w sam czubek głowy.

― Jesteś nic nie wartym ścierwem, Snape. Paskudnym robakiem, z którego nie ma najmniejszego pożytku. Tak odrażającym, że brzydzę się ciebie dotknąć, nie przydasz mi się nawet jako zwykła kurwa.

Przesunął go zaklęciem bliżej ściany i podniósł tak, by Snape zawisł głową w dół. Szata śmierciożercy zakryła mu twarz, bezlitośnie obnażając resztę ciała. O ironio, niech będzie ci chwała. Przy pomocy kolejnego czaru szata w jednym momencie stanęła w płomieniach. Po lochach rozszedł się smród palonych włosów.

Voldemort zwolnił czar i Snape znów upadł na podłogę.

― Masz coś, żeby przehandlować swoje życie? ― Voldemort pochylił się nad nim. Ostro zakończone paznokcie wbiły mu się w szyję tuż przy aorcie.


End file.
